


Training camp

by lindi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But Eren can cope, But first some arguing, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character´s Name Spelled as Jäger, Dorks in Love, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is cocky, Eren wants something serious, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Ass, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay!Eren, Hanji plays Matchmaker, Levi doesn´t do relationships, Levi is a player, Levi is actually really emotional, Levi is actually such a cutie, Levi is an ass, Levi really is an asshole, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Soccer Player Levi, Sports, Swimmer Eren, Trust Issues, bisexual!Levi, but some ar not, but tags are fun, he is a cocky brat nevertheless, he thinks, hot bodies, nearly, sixpacks, some of my tags don´t make sense, sport team, team captain, unintentional pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindi/pseuds/lindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the captain of the school soccer team. He is very popular and the definition of an arrogant playboy. Eren is the swim team´s captain and considering their thoughts about dating and relationships the complete opposite of Levi. He hates Levis antics and can´t stand him. </p><p>Too bad his totally enraptured with Levi´s appearance and can´t help himself with drooling over the soccer player´s hotness. Normally they don´t interact much with each other but what will happen when they are forced to share a room for two weeks during the joined training camp of their sport teams?  Especially when Eren is actually a hot looking mess himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good news?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first fiction I actually post because I though why not just do it? So I love this pair and I am really excited about how this story is going to develop. I had some kind of problem with there ages and the form of school I wanted them to be in. Eren is 17 in this story and Levi is 18. Here in Austria at least Levi would have already finished school or be at the very end of it. However I kind of wanted them to still be in school and I don´t quite now how the school system exactly works in other countries. So just imagine them being in school living the teenage drama life haha. If there are any mistakes considering grammar or spelling, that disturb the reading flow please tell me! I could still write a whole book in this section but I know this isn´t the text I should be wasting time on. So just have fun with this fic and I hope you like it!

Ugh why where people always crowded around him? Annoyed I tried to push through the group of teenagers that stood in a half circle around one particular guy. Levi Ackerman. Surely he was one of the most handsome guys I´ve ever met, but he was arrogant and incredible unfriendly and I couldn´t figure why everybody was so enraptured by him. Finally I got through to the person I was looking for. He leaned against the wall strands of his dark hair hanging in his face, a plain white shirt and black pants hugging his body just in the right ways. Piercing eyes locking mine. So maybe I can understand everyones obssesion whit him a little bit. Fuck he was attractive. He was smaller than me, yeah but that did nothing to lessen the presence of his arrogant aura. And it made me breathless and more than that it made me incredibly angry.

"Do you like what you see?" he smirked casually waving one of his hands through his hair. Argh what a tease!  
"Yes." I bluntly said. No need to lie here. His eyes widen in surprise for a second but instantly the arrogance in his face was back and his smirk grew bigger. But I wasn't finished yet "But I surely don't like what is underneath this beautiful façade. You know not everything that shines is gold and with your shitty personality there is rather shit underneath that façade than anything golden." Wow how poetic Jäger I thought to myself.

"How dare you talk to Levi like that? You are not even worth standing so close to him." comes the voice of some girl next to Levi. She took a step forward. Congrats leave it to me to insultt _the_ Levi Ackerman in front of his groupies. I looked at the girl. She sure was beautiful with her strawberry-blonde hair no wonder she was a popular Cheerleader. I just rolled my eyes

"Oh I am so sorry to bother your majesty but I really need him to come with me right now because Hanji sure is going crazy if I don't bring him to her soon." Levi huffed "What does she want?" he said with a tone that indicated that he was bored to death right now. "Don't now but would you just please come with me so that I can get over with this." His smirk was back "So eager to be alone with me aren't you?" I gritted my teeth but thankfully he started to move so I swallowed my response and waited for him to follow me.

He did but not before he kissed the girl grabbing her butt like no one was watching. I wrinkled my nose in disgust but his fan club didn't seem to mind. He then whispered in her ear while directly and sure as hell intently looking me in the eyes with a devilish grin. "Petra what about you coming to my place this evening we could have some fun maybe you even bring that friend of yours how was his name again Aloulo? Not that his name matters that much just be there with him at 6." I cringed this fucking asshole. He then left his group of admires and we made our way to Hanji.

We walked in silence. Not that I actually wanted to talk to him. There clearly was not much to say we both normally didn´t had much to do with each other. Of course we knew that the other existed how could we not? He was the captain of the school soccer team and famous within the whole school. And it seemed like everybody wanted a piece of him male and female. From what I heard he wasn´t reluctant to pick out his lovers how it pleased him and obviously found pleasure swinging both ways without ever being in a serious relationship. I on the other hand was captain of the schools swim team and also well known in our school. But I always stayed in my circle of a close knit friends and it was no secret that I was gay. However I don´t think much of shallow relationships so I avoid them.  
The fact that Hanji wanted to bring him to her made me a bit nervous because honestly I didn´t really want to be bothered with his arrogance at all. But with Hanji´s craziness I knew what awaited us will not be pleasurably. Hanji was the school`s counsellor when it came to sports. She organised event´s and does all there is to do considering organisation of to the various sport teams of our school. I opened the door to her office she got because of her special position.

“AH there you are my two most favourite team captains.” She screamed and jumped in her seat. “Please sit down guys I have very SERIOUS THINGS to discuss with you both.” She giggled far away from looking serious. We both sat down without a word. “So since you both asked if it were possible to take your sport teams on a training camp I went and talked with the headmaster.” I looked up to Levi with surprise I didn´t know that he wanted to have a training camp for the soccer team as well. “And the head master was happy about your eagerness to work hard but sadly said that the school has not enough resources to hold two separate camps.”

I took in a sharp breath. That doesn´t sound good at all. Anger was welling up inside me when this asshat is going to take our needed opportunity for training away I was not sure if I could restrain myself from punching him in his stupidly attractive face. But I could feel Levi stiffen beside me and even if he kept his bored expression I could see his anxiety. He properly wanted this opportunity just as much as I did.

“HEY GUYS relax I haven´t come around the good part yet!” Hanji screamed with excitement. “I did a little research and found a PERFECT PLACE which fulfils both of your needs. It´s got a soccer field as well as a sport pool and is situated at the ocean and it´s beautiful and because of both teams coming we will get a group price reduction and the hotel isn´t that bad, we got two whole weeks and it´s gonna be amazing! Guys you don´t know how happy I am and Erwin.. äh principal Smith already gave his okay and I can´t wait. We will be leaving next month! Isn´t that crazy? And w-..”

“Wait Hanji… what?” I stopped her incoherent word vomiting. “Oh sorry guys. I am just so excited. Okay so the school hasn´t got enough money for two separate trips but there are a lot of deals where it is cheaper if more people participate. So I decided that we just unite both teams so both of your teams can enjoy this opportunity. Then I looked around a while and found a small village with a sports area specialised for school sport teams. They got extra hotels for groups like us. Then I researched and found out that next month would be the cheapest time to go because it´s not within the main traveling season. It is not really far from here and we would be able to go by bus and the best thing is that it is situated directly at the ocean!”

The ocean? My head shot up. Wow just for that I will be able to overlook the fact that we will be having to share our training weeks with the soccer team. Hanji seemed to notice and smiled. I turned to Levi who furrowed his brows. I knew he wasn´t happy at the perspective of our teams going together but he didn´t want to let this possibility slide either.

“The swim team better not disturbs our training plan” he just spat. Hanji smiled “Ah right about that you two will be needing to kind of match your training plans because we need to be at the provided meals as a whole group. The hotel said it would be too hard to organize it otherwise. So please plan something together and let me know the details within the next week.” I clenched my teeth. I was not sure if I would be able to come to an agreement with Levi that easily. Levi seemed to share my thought and let out a disapproving huff. “Come on guys it´s gonna be fun and I know you both want to train with your teams for the next competitions and games.” Hanji was right.

I nodded and shared a half smile “Yeah. Thanks for your hard work planning all this I really appreciate it.” She grinned at me. Levi shrugged “Mh thanks.” What? Can´t he be a little bit more thankful. Hanji let out a maniac laughter “Hahaha Levi I really didn´t thought I would get so much gratefulness you must be really happy that it somehow worked out.” “Shut it four eyes.” How can he be so rude? Hanji was on first name basis with nearly everybody in our school and was more like a friend to us than a teacher but that was no reason to treat her the way he did. He generally treaded people badly. Before I could say something about his behaviour he stood and left the room and me angrily gasping for air. I looked to Hanji but she just snickered. “Eren don´t be so hard on him he doesn´t really seem to be a good guy but I know that on the inside he is a sweet boy. “Somehow I have problems believing that, I wonder why.” I said sarcastically. Hanji laughed. “Eren you are hilarious. But seriously give it a try when you get to know him you will understand it. But now go on and spread the good news.”

I said goodbye and left the room my thoughts full with the upcoming training camp and adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I really was happy. The swim team and I have been dreaming for a long time about such a training camp and now that our dream seemed to become real I can´t believe how lucky we actually are. Sure the thing with the soccer team coming along was a small puffer to my happiness but I won´t let that ruin my excitement. With a grin plastered on my face I put out my phone and opened the swim team´s group chat.

 **Eren [13:05]:** Hey guys I have some news 4 everyone. Need 2 share it with u! Let´s meet in 2 hours in the swimming hall. C u all soon!!

I shut my phone and went my way still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked what youe read?  
> I hope so !  
> Please tell me what you think. I know the chapter is abit short but I will probably update soon since I can´t stop thinking about this story. By the way the spark of inspiration for this story came from another fic. I reallyl love it and you should defenitly cheeck it out here http://archiveofourown.org/works/4641045 Sorry I´m not good with this linking thing maybe your can help me! Haha ok that´s all for now :)


	2. Inappropriate Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to prevent any confusion. Yrmir and Armin are the coaches of the teams. But they still are studends and the same age as the others like Riko in Koruko no Basket. I just thought these roles would fit them. That´s all from me for now. Hope you like the new chapter!

  
I opened the door to the changing rooms and smiled when I saw that nearly everybody was here already. Krista, Mikasa and Annie sat on the opposite of Armin and Jean, Reiner leaned against one of the lockers.

“Hey Eren what´s the piece of news you wanted to tell us. That you are finally able to go to the bathroom without help?” Jean said mockingly shooting me a mischievous grin. I grunted amused “Shut up Jean.” I said with a smile. “I have news concerning the swim team but I want to wait till everybody is here.” Right on cue the door opened and an out of breath Connie and a chewing Sasha stood in the doorframe. “Sorry guys we´re late but Sasha needed to get some special sandwich, the cafeteria had today.” He said rolling his eyes.

“It´s okay just come in already I can´t wait to tell you what Hanji accomplished.” Both settled down and when I was sure everybody was listening I started. “Okay I have good news with some not sooo good news, which do you want to hear first?”  
“The bad one” Armin said. “  
"Okay…the soccer team is coming along.”

Confusion spread on their faces. “Coming along? Where to?” Connie asked.  
“To the training camp we gonna have in one month.”

Surprise was written all over them and then I was immedeatly showered with questions.

“Wait what?”  
“We are going on a training camp?”  
“Really? That´s amazing!”  
“I can´t believe it where to?”  
“How long is it going to be?” 

A smiled at their excitement and when they started to quiet down a bit I explained. After I told them everything, what Hanji had said earlier, Armin summarised. “So we will be able to go on a training camp for two weeks and the only significant “drawback” is that the arrogant soccer team is tagging along?" I nodded and then Armin smiled with excitement "But that’s something we can easily overlook we even got to be at the beach!" The others agreed with the same enthusiasm and I could feel our happiness buzzing through the room.

"And I bet the soccer team is not even that bad. I have my English class with their coach Ymir and she doesn't seem to be all that arrogant." Krista said beaming. Reiner nodded in agreement "Yeah and I have art with this Berthold guy and he seems rather shy than arrogant."

“Mh yeah I guess the greatest asshole of their group is that midget Levi. Sorry Mikasa.” Jean said. Mikasa and Levi were distant cousins. “Don´t be. As I told you already we hardly know each other and if there is a family gathering we don´t talk. And I guess he really is an asshat.” I grunted in agreement. But Reiner shot me a devilish grin. “Right, but a really sexy asshat, especially Eren got the hots for him.” Jean looked at me questionably I just shrugged but Connie immediately joined Reiner in his attempt on teasing me “Yeah if you could undress him just with your eyes Levi would be butt naked every time you look at him!” The others laughed and after I let out a slightly angry grumble I couldn´t help but laugh too.

After we all calmed down Armin suddenly grew serious. “Okay enough fun for today now let´s do some unplanned training session. I know we usually don´t train on Monday but there is a first time for everything.”  
We all looked at him with shock. “You can´t be serious right now!” Jean claimed  
“I am and everybody who isn´t in the pool in then minutes needs to swim extra lengths.” That was enough to get everybody moving.

Since there has been no teacher who wanted to coach us when we first started taking swimming seriously Armin researched everything he needed to know and started acting as our trainer. Although you wouldn´t guess by his appearance or by his usual kindness he was a hella scary coach. It´s almost like he is an entirely different person while coaching. So we knew better than to oppose him. I headed to my locker where I always had some spare swim clothes and started changing while everybody else did the same. 

I was about to enter the pool when Armin stopped me. "Hey Eren before you go I wanted to make sure, that you don´t forget to ask Levi tomorrow about when you two should meet up to match our schedules. So that I can know until when I need to be ready with some training plans. "  
"Ugh please don't remind me I am sure I will not even be able to come to an agreement with him."  
"Don't worry it will work out and if he isn't cooperative be the smarter one and give in."  
"What? Give in? Seriously. I think you forgot that being "the smarter one" is reserved for you not me."  
Armin snickered "You don't give yourself enough credit. But come on just give it a try. It would not be beneficial to the training moral of our teams if we are fighting each other."

Give it a try? Why is everybody telling me to give it a try?

“Ah and Eren you weren´t in the pool in time. That will be fifteen extra lengths for you.”  
I gasped. “What? Armin! But you started talking to me.”  
“Yep that´s true but still.”  
“You are the devil you know” I pouted. Armin grinned “Sure I am.”

The next day we all sat together at lunch. I was just talking with Mikasa about if she should be cutting her hair again a bit so it doesn´t interfere with her swimming when suddenly Reiner interrupted us. “Eren, look over there your crush.”  
Confused I turned to him and tried to figure out what he was talking about. Then I saw him, Levi with his expression of boredom on his face but still so sexy. He was encircled with his harem while looking for a place to sit.

“He is not my crush Reiner. I just think he is good looking that´s all.” I scoffed.  
“Yeah I know.” Reiner laughed.  
“Ah but when he is here already you should talk about your meeting considering our training.” Armin said.  
“That´s true ask him on a date!” Sasha contributed. I rolled my eyes at her “You know that´s not what Armin meant and I am not even interested.” She just giggled.

But Armin was right, I should get it over with this better sooner than later. So I stood up and made my way over to Levi´s table. Levi was concentrated on his food which I figured he had brought himself since he ate out of a lunchbox. That surprised me I hadn´t considered him being the type for doing so.  
Today he wore a bluish grey button up shirt. He left the top two buttons open so one was able to see the pale flesh of his collarbones. Alluring as hell. As soon as I arrived at the table the Levi´s fans and friends were eyeing me with somewhat what seemed to be hostility but Levi  was still concentrated on his meal.

I coughed in order for him to notice me. He slowly looked up and I could see that he was extremely annoyed that someone is disturbing him. But now I was able to notice that his shirt accentuated the slight blue that was mixed within his usually rather grey eyes.

“What do you want?” he spat.  
“Agh I am sorry for interrupting.” I really was. “But I wanted to ask when you would have time to meet in order to plan our training weeks.”  
“Ah you actually didn´t forgot. Didn´t though you would be so responsible.”  
I huffed “Yeah sure. You´re the one speaking.”  
“Be at my house on Thursday around four.”  
“What? Your house? Can´t we met just meet at the library or something?”

He stared at me with a smirk tucking at his lips. Then he said with his voice suddenly an octave lower and very sultry.

“Hu. Why? Are you nervous about being alone with me?”

I swallowed and I swear I could feel getting goosebumps. I wish his voice wouldn´t turn me on, the way it did. Shit. That made it extra hard to think about an excuse why I didn´t want to meet at his home. The true reason was that I didn´t like the thought of being at the place where he brings all his flings to have sex with.  
But saying this in front of his harem, in which for sure most of them have been one of these flings or are going to be, would probably not be the best idea. So I just sighted.  
“Okay your place then. Where do you live?”  
“Tch, somebody give me something to write.” he demanded and I became witness of his power when suddenly nearly everybody at the table immediately started searching their bags. Levi was soon provided with various pens and paper in different sizes. He chose what  suited him best and wrote down his address. Without looking up he handed me the piece of paper.  
I took it without reading and stood there to see if he wanted to say something more but he turned wordlessly back to his lunch and ate. I took that as my sign to leave and headed to my friends. 

Only later at home I took a glance at Levi's address. Scoutinglane 43. Mh that was definitely in the richer neighbourhood. I started absentmindedly at the piece of paper until I noticed that he had written something underneath his address:

 _Don´t forget to bring condoms . -L._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it´s short but I am already working on the next chapter. Hope you still liked it.  
> Thanks for reading :) !


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am back with a new chapter. I want them to be at camp already but they keep doing other stuff haha. In chapter four they will be at camp for sure!.   
> But now you are going to find out if Eren brings condoms ;) So yeeah maybe something happens who knows ^^  
> Hope you have fun!

The next day after school, I was sitting with the whole team except for Annie and Mikasa. They were at their marital art training. Full of anger I ranted about Levi what kind of an asshole he was and how he has the decency to leave such a note.

"Does he really think I wanna be one of his sluts?"  
"By the way you ogle him some would think that, yes you want to be one of his sluts."  
"You are not helping here Jean and I don't ogle him" I snapped.   
"Hey but I don't get why you are so angry about all this. You obviously are attracted to him and he wouldn't mind banging so why don't you just go for it and then forget about it." Connie said.   
"No you all know I want something serious and have sex just with someone I truly like."  
"Ah I forgot you are still our Virgin Mary" Reiner said with a smirk. "But hey if you wanna change something about this you can always come to me." he winked at me playfully.

I couldn't help but laugh. Reiner and I always made fun of each other with flirting, we never take it serious but it always helps loosen the mood. "Sure" I smiled and winked back.

"I think Eren is right. Levi's behaviour is inexcusable. Promise me you won´t let him treat you badly." Krista looked at me with concern.   
„Thanks Krista and you know me I´m too stubborn to be persuaded that easily.” I gave her a reassuring smile and she snickered. “That´s true.”

After Annie and Mikasa joined us we got to the school´s pool and had training. Then I spent the rest of the day with Armin working on various training plans. Until we called it a day and I headed home where I nearly instantly fell in my bed and slept.

On Thursday school went by with a blur. I hardly was able to concentrate on my classes because my thoughts would always be wandering back to one specific person and I hated it. I was so angry and upset with his stupid smirk and his handsome face but what got me the most furious was his behaviour. How can he believe that everyone immediately is going to be down on his knees as soon as he asks? But I am definitely not doing this shit.

With this in mind I made my way to Levi´s house, of course without condoms. And I couldn´t help but gasp when I realised how huge the house was. Yeah Levi´s parents had a lot of money without doubt. I stepped to the door and ringed. The door opened and an elderly woman with some kind of maid outfit opened.

I extended my hand to her “Ah I am sorry I´m Eren and I`m here for...”  
“Levi I know. Doesn´t surprise me he got a new one but a least you have some manners. I am Maria.” She shook my hand with a grimace and opened the door.   
“Uhm thanks I guess? But may I ask what you mean with “he got a new one”?”  
“Oh boy, don´t you know? I meant a new play toy. He always got people coming and going. I wouldn´t normally warn them about this, because most of them are disrespectful teenagers anyways. You seem to be different thought. So let me tell you if you thought Levi would be interested in you romantically, it breaks my heart to disappoint you because that´s probably not going to happen, I have never seen him in a real relationship before.” She said with a sad expression on her face.   
“I figured as much.” I grumbled “But rest assured I am not here for this kind of stuff we just need to discuss something about our oncoming training camp.”   
She gave me a slight smile “Oh dear, you are refreshing change from his usual guests. His room is the last one in the corridor on the first floor.”  
“Thank you Maria.” I nodded at her and headed to his room until I stood in front of his door.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened.

There he stood.

Directly in front of me.

Naked.

 

Okay maybe not completely naked he still got his boxers on. But that didn´t necessarily made it less arousing. I stood there in shock, drowning in the sight before me. Yep Levi definitely was muscular if the six pack he had there was anything to be going by. However he wasn´t bulky. His body was toned his chest was well build his arms had the perfect amount of muscle. His skin was so pale especially when compared to his dark, silky, soft looking hair.   
With some of his veins slightly shimmering through his skin it kind of looked like expensive marble. It reminded me of one of these greek statues representing some kind of god. Levi indeed looked like a greek god and looking at him got me in some kind of a trance.

I wanted to reach out to him and touch him. I wanted to know how he feels like, what he smells like, hell I wanted to know what he tastes like. I slowly leaned forward and was about to raise my arm when suddenly an amused huff from Levi got me back to reality. My eyes shot up and met his. I blinked while I was trying to comprehend what I just wanted to do.

“Oi come on in already, so we can get to the sex.”

That pulled me completely out of my tranced condition and I just wanted to tell him, that he can go and fuck himself. But before I could utter any complaints he suddenly grabbed my arm and pushed me onto his king sized bed. Within a second he was hovering over me in meeting me with intense and lust clouded eyes. He leaned in, his breath tingling over my skin and whispering in my right ear, his sultry voice filling my head with spiralling thoughts of things we would do If I would just give in already. “Get rid of your clothes.”

Blood was rushing through my veins and definitely felt something hardening in my lower regions. Argh how can I be this worked up by him just whispering in my ear. I don´t want this. At least my head doesn´t my body seems pretty happy about all this. I bit my lip in order to gain controll over myself. However that seemed to convey an entirely different message to Levi because he let one of his hands slide down my upper body until it came to hold on my hip bone and he started sliding his slender fingers under my shirt. Shit if I don´t stop it now I won´t be able to resist any longer. I breathed out heavily and grabbed his wrist to get his hand away from my body.

“Levi what are you doing? Please stop!” I sad with a, to my surprise, very stern voice. And in order to make sure Levi gets that I am serious I looked deep into his eyes. Levi showed a face of utter confusion. I´ve have never seen this on him before. It felt strange to witness Levi with something else than boredom and arrogance not counting his lust filled eyes from earlier. He backed away.

“What?” he just said.   
“I don´t want to have sex with you. That is definitely not what I am here for.” I elaborated. He still didn´t seem to comprehend what was happening right now. However his face slowly turned back to his usual mask of indifference, although with a hint of confusion still lingering in his eyes. Nevertheless he said with a smug voice.   
“Huh I could have sworn you were eating me with your eyes just some moments ago.” Levi pushed himself from his bed and I followed.

“Yeah it´s hard not to look when there is a greek god standing half naked in front of me.” Did I really just said that out loud right now? Let´s go throw a party for my utterly stupid bluntness. I sighed in frustration because Levi looked even more clueless than before which really was a strange sight.

“What kind of game are you playing Jäger?” he sounded angry, squinting his eyes. To be honest I could understand why he would be upset.   
“Ah you´re right. I am sorry I didn´t want to confuse you. I am just a very honest person. And it is no secret that I think you really are attractive. Still I don´t immediately jump the bed with everyone I find good looking. Call me old fashioned but I´d like to have a relationship first.”

Levi let out a scoff. “I don´t do relationships Jäger so cut that out of your head immediately.” Hu? What was he getting at? Does he think I want to be in a relationship with him? How can somebody be that self-absorbed?

“I think you are misunderstanding something. I don´t want to be in a relationship with you. I hardly even know you besides that, you are an arrogant asshat. I was generally speaking, don´t think everything is always revolving around you.”

He now stood with his back facing me so I wasn´t able to see the expression he was making but he didn´t say anything for a few moments. Wait have I been too harsh? Did I upset him that much that he even refuses to talk to me? That would certainly be troublesome and I remembered how Armin had warned me that us fighting would cause some problems. I was about to apologise when he cut in with an indifferent “Whatever” Sounds like I worried too much.

“So could we please go through our training plans now and maybe you could even be so nice and put some clothes on?”   
His arrogant smug face was back "Huh do I make you this nervous?"   
I sighted and said dryly "It is just that you are a tad bit distracting."

But Levi got himself some clothes and showed me to the huge living room where we sat down at the Couch both with our training plans. Maria shot us a questioning look but smiled softly as I met her with a smile by myself.

"Eren would you like some tea? I know Levi wants some but I thought maybe would like something else instead?" Levi raised an eyebrow at her but that didn't seem to irritate her as much as it would irritate me.  
"Ah tea will be perfectly fine. Thank you Maria!" She nodded and left.  
"Did she talk with you when you came here?"  
"Yeah sure she let me into the house. Why is it a crime to talk with people now?"  
"No it's just unusual for her to talk with my guests." No wonder why I thought but didn't say anything.

First I thought this whole thing right now would be really awkward after what happened earlier but soon we started comparing our schedules and worked out necessary changes. It went surprisingly well. While working Levi acted differently from his usual self. He was highly concentrated and I could see how important this camp and his soccer team was to him by how much effort he put into working out the best plan. I really was surprised that in the end this meeting turned out to be rather pleasurable.

However when I decided it was time for me to leave and Levi escorted me to the front door, he was back to his normal self. "Thanks Levi for having me here. I am happy how smooth we worked on this time plan."  
"Mh yeah whatever." I frowned but decided not to ignore his unfriendly behaviour. Thanks Armin you turned me into an obedient dog.  
"Okay tell Maria good by for me please. It was a pleasure to meet her. Bye!" I gave him a small wave turned around and left.

-

On Friday we met with Hanji after school and showed her our plan. She was very content with our work and we discussed more things concerning the trip. “Okay you two I took the freedom to decide the rooming arrangement for the simple reasons that there will be no drama when we come to the hotel and that I have a clear overview of where everybody should be. Here take a look at it.” She handed us both a sheet. “Glasses why did you do this we are not pre-schoolers anymore.” Levi said annoyed not even taking a look at the paper in his hands. I on the other hand gasped after I let my eyes roam over what Hanji had put together.

“And why are Levi and I roomed together in a two bed room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh these two! Being such teases haha.   
> And Hanji is hardcore matchmaking!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think in the comments and macbe leave kudos?   
> See you next chapter :)


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets to see the ocean again and unintentionally works his magic on a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody.  
> I am back with a new chapter! It´s kind of an introducing to the area chapter and kind of a brigde for whats going to happen in chapter 5. But there is going to be some Levi POV!  
> Have fun!

“What?” Levi hissed.  
“Guys that is just for convenience. So if something happens I have you two at the same place and don´t need to be looking for the other.”  
“That´s a shitty reason. And I don´t want to share my room with a filthy brat like him.”  
I glared at him. “Rude. I at least have friends I want to stay with!”  
"Ah my sweeties it's not that bad! Please just accept this and we all are goingto have good fun. That's all for now. Time to leave my loves!"  
"Wah but Hanji-..." I wanted to oppose.  
"No but's just get out of here now."

She said in a sing sang tone, ushered us two out of the room and closed the door. I couldn't believe it. Am I really going to be able to spend two weeks with Levi in the same room without major incidents? I don't really think so. Levi seemed to be as annoyed as me and honestly I totally understood that. He shot me a glare let out an angry "tch" turned and left. Yep this two weeks gonna be awesome. 

However after some time thinking about it I decided to not let this ruin my excitement. I am gonna see the ocean after all and the last time that happened was when my mum was still alive. It sure going to be nostalgic as hell. But in a good way because when I think of the ocean it feels like mum is near me. So I can't wait to actually be at the ocean.

With these thoughts I spend the rest of the month preparing and organising everything for the trip while trying not to think about what happened when I was at Levi´s and that we are gonna share a room. For two weeks. I already had a hard time resisting him on Thursday but what is going to happen when we are going to share a room for two weeks? I just hope that he doesn´t make any further advances or else I am screwed. Literally. Yeah I said _trying_ not to think about it.

Nevertheless the month went by and soon we were all gathering at five am in front of the school the soccer team where I spotted Levi as well as the swim team with an erratic Hanji. It was way too early to actually be awake but Hanji didn´t seemed to be affected because she let us in in the plan for the following hours with inhuman excitement and energy. Then the bus came and we left. I thought I would be sitting with Armin or Mikasa but as soon as I sat down Jean scooted next to me he grinned at Armin and Mikasa “Sorry I´m gonna steal him from you a bit.” They looked confused, honestly I was too, but then we took it as given and Mikasa and Armin sat down next to each other.

Unintentionally I let my gaze roam around the bus and only realised I was looking out for Levi when I saw him. Why was I looking for him? He suddenly turned around and caught me staring, hastily I turned away. What was that just now? Why I am acting so weird? Jean said something and snapped my attention back to him. During the bus ride Jean and I made silly jokes and actually had a lot of fun. At some point we both became tired so Jean leaned against my shoulder and actually fell asleep. I on the other hand was too excited for sleeping so I just listened to music.

After seven hours of driving and one lunch stop we arrived very exhausted at 14:23 at our destination. However as soon as we got out of the bus most of the tiredness was forgotten. Because the place was amazing. The hotel we were staying was located directed at the beach and next to it was a soccer field and there were various other buildings who looked like sport halls. The group was happy to finally be here and in high spirits about the next weeks. I knew my team would be excited but I didn´t expect the soccer team to be the same. However I guess I should have figured considering Levi´s eagerness to make this work. 

“Okay everybody. I am gonna now hand you the keys to your room. Please notice that there is only one key for each room. You are going to have 15 minutes to get your luggage up into your rooms and then get back here. We are then going to get a small tour around the area from one of the staff members here.” Hanji explained.  
“Any questions?” Nobody raised a voice.  
“Good then hurry up everybody I can´t wait to explore this heaven of sports here” she nearly screamed.

A line was formed to get the keys. I headed to Levi who already stood in line.

“Thank you for getting the key. Should I get your luggage while you are waiting?”  
“Don’t you dare touch my stuff. I don´t want it to get dirty.”  
At these words I hissed and squinted my eyes. “Sorry for trying to help. Go get your stuff for yourself then.”

I turned at my heels and headed for the bus to get my bag and joined Armin Connie and Reiner who were waiting for Jean to get their key.

“I can´t believe you are guys are all in a room together. That is not fair.” I whined  
“You are indeed unlucky with your roommate.” Connie sighted.  
“I don´t get why Hanji put us in a room it makes now sense.”

I was about to complain a bit more but then I saw Levi coming towards us the key in one hand his bag over his shoulder. He looked really badass and not to mention hot. His intense bluish grey eyes looked at me with annoyance

“Let´s go already stupid brat.” I held his gaze and I raised an eyebrow.  
“As you wish asshole with no manners.” I waved my friends, who looked at me with pity, good by and Levi and I started moving. 

“Which number does our room have?”  
“45”

Nothing else was said while we walked. It was not an awkward silence but rather an angry one. Whatever it was the air was filled with tension. And it didn´t dissolve as we entered our room. The room was simple furnished with two beds opposing each other, two cupboards and a door to what I assume would be the bathroom. 

“I take the bed on the left side.” Levi said leaving no room for an argument. But it didn´t really matter to me so I went over to the other bed and put my bag on it.

“Uhm who should take care of the key?” I asked.  
“Tch. Of course I am. You are not responsible enough.”  
“What? You don´t even know me! You have no clue about how responsible I am or not.”  
“Yeah and I don´t want to find out you are not and be sorry later.”  
I huffed. “You seriously have trust issues but whatever. Give me your number tho.”  
There it was his smug face. “Oi I though you weren´t interested in me?”  
“It´s for times when I need to get to the room and you are not here you ass.”

His face was back to indifference. How can he switch that fast? “Tch. Here brat.” he came over to me and held his phone in front of my face. I made new contact with my number, send me a message and gave it back to him. Then I wordlessly opened my bag and fished a towel out. I wrapped it around my neck and headed to the door. I looked back at Levi “Don´t you come too? It´s time to meet with the group again.” Levi just grumbled something but started moving. We again didn´t talk while walking and I wondered if it would be like this the whole week. 

As soon as the whole group was assembled the staff member of the hotel started speaking.

“Hi guys. I´m Mina. Welcome here at Sina sport-resort. I am now gonna show you around and introduce you to everything you need to know. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. ”

We all gave a sign of agreement. And then she led us first into the hotel where we all recently checked in. She showed us the so called mess hall and explained how everything worked. Then we went outside of the hotel. She showed us the soccer field that was next to the hotel and explained how things went concerning the training material. I could see the soccer team listening attentively and especially Levi seemed to concentrate on every word she said.

After that we got to one of the buildings that looked like a sports hall. In it was the swimming pool and now it was my turn to listen to all she had to say. The tour went on and we got to see a fitness room with dumbbells and similar stuff and then another hall with a sports field for indoor days. After everything around sports was said we headed back outside.

The sun was shining and it was the first time I realised how hot it was. I couldn’t wait to cool down in the ocean and hoped that we would be going there soon. And lucky me we did.

It was breath taking. I let my eyes slide over the scenery. The sand on the beach was almost white. On the sides sandy dunes closed around the area and gave it a very private touch. The sea shimmered in vibrant turquoise and calm waves were running to meet the land. “Beautiful” I whispered. The beach we went with mum these years ago has been different but that didn´t change the fact that it was beautiful here.

I felt mixed feelings rushing over me. Grief for the loss, happiness about being here and longing to finally sink into those beautiful waves.

Mina raised her voice and brought me back to the present. “Okay that was all from me. Here is our beautiful beach. Bonfires are allowed but littering is going to be punished.” She looked at as with a stern expression. “With that said, I hope you are going to have a pleasant stay here and I wish you best of luck with your training. That was the end of the tour by guys!” Mina smiled at us waved and left.

Now it was Hanji´s time to raise her voice. “Good since you all know everything now you need I just wanted to establish some rules.” She went on about the usual stuff that were prohibited during a school trip like smoking, drugs and whatever. But one thing she said catched my attention

“The only alcohol you are allowed to drink here is what you are legally allowed to drink so we are speaking about beer and vine AND you are only allowed to drink when I am her to watch over you. Brake that rule and go home instantly.” she sounded unlikely like Hanji with the serious tone she was using. That however changed with the next sentence. “Okay this week is going to be AWESOME! I EXPECT THAT EVERY ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO GIVE THEIR BEST THESE TWO WEEKS!” she shouted manically. And we answered her with shouts of excitement and agreement. “That’s the spirit I want to see! Tomorrow your training plan your captains and coaches worked on will be starting but for the rest of today you are FREE! That´s all! Just don´t do anything stupid.” She giggled and dismissed us.

That was my cue. I ran over to the water losing my pants, my shirt and my towel in the process and headed into the ocean. The waves embraced me and I let myself sink into the soothing cool. It was amazing I sunk in deeper and let my head be swallowed by the water. I stroked a few times and then pushed through the surface again rising up and turning to the group of teenagers on the beach.

The soccer team looked at me with a mix of surprise and confusion expect for Levi who wore an unreadable mask on his face. But when I turned to my friends I was met with smiles and mischievous grins.

“Don´t tell me you wore your trunks underneath your pants the whole day!” Reiner shouted.  
“Don´t tell me you didn´t!” I replied laughing.

Reiner shot me a smirk and started stripping and I couldn´t help myself but appreciate his body. Not as hot as Levi though I caught myself thinking and cursed inwardly. But soon everything was forgot as Connie Jean and Reiner started running in the water to meet me while in the back Armin and the girls started undressing themselves too. I flinched, I was not comfortable with the soccer team standing there while the girls getting rid of their clothes of course they still had their swimwear on but still. Jean who was standing next to me now seemed to notice my uneasiness

“Chill, you know Mikasa and Annie would smack them down in an instant if they would try something stupid.”  
“You are probably right.” I giggled at the thought of Mikasa and Annie destroying them.

So I turned my attention to Jean and grinned at him with my biggest teeth showing smile. His eyes widen as he seemed to realise what I was about to do. “Don´t you dare Eren!” Ah that bastard knew me too well. I splashed him with water and we instantly engaged in a water fight soon joined by Reiner and Connie. It ended with Jean grabbing me and trying to get me under the water and with me struggling so hard that we fell against Connie and Reiner and took both of them with us down.

We all laughed heartily. Sasha came running to us, tagging Krista along both giggling. Even Mikasa and Annie had smiles on their faces only Armin looked very serious and as soon as he cleared his throat I realised he is got nothing good to say

“Okay guys enough fun for today. Let´s start to do some training!” We all looked at him in shock and I was the first to react. It took all my courage to do so but I raised my voice. “No no no no. Armin don´t you dare! I as the captain do not agree with that and won´t allow that even if it means I have to face punishment.” Armin looked at me with stern eyes but then suddenly broke out into laugher.

“Haha you should have seen your faces guys I was just kidding.” The others let out a sigh of relieve and we started laughing and splashing water at Armin. It was a beautiful start for our training camp.

 

 

-Levi POV-

Finally we got to the end of the tour. It was informative and it was important to know where everything is but it was strenuous. We stood there at the beach and when Hanji ended her speech I was happy to finally able to leave and was right about to turn away when the brat suddenly went crazy.

He started running and while he was doing that getting rid of his clothes. Oh I didn´t expect that. Shit he was toned. I let my eyes roam up and down Eren´s body. His natural tanned skin was glowing in the sun and his every movement was graceful like a lion and every flex of his muscle got me enraptured. He dove into the water and when he came up again water was running down his body and it got me gasping. He turned around and the sight finally raptured all my oxygen away.

I had a hard time keeping my face unreadable. His wet hair was falling in his face water dropping from his strands and glistening pearls falling on his face. The green blue turquoise in his eyes was putting the ocean to shame and the intensity in them was giving me shivers.

I grit my teeth. I couldn´t believe that this guy had such a huge impact on me. From the day he brought me to Hanji he spiked my interest. This fire in his eyes. I fought about how it would be if this fire wasn´t ignited by anger but by lust and I almost was certain that I could see some kind of hunger in his eyes when he was looking at me. But somehow I must have misunderstood something because he actually turned me down.

That never happened before. Everybody I actually invited for myself to sleep with me had done so and it wasn´t often that I would be the one to initiate something. Usually I was the one who got approached. I guess there is a first time for everything, still it didn´t sit well with me.

The last month I couldn´t get my thoughts of that incident and it drove me crazy. This whole thing just got me so confused and it got me hungry. Hungry for these turquoise eyes filled with fire, hungry for that hot body that was glistening with drops of water right now.

I shook my head with anger that´s all so stupid. “Wow the swim team captain is fine as fuck.” Eld said behind me. I didn´t reply and watched as Eren and his teammates had their fun. In fact it was only Eren I got my eyes on and I groaned inwardly as I felt how I got a hard on. Shit I need to get Eren out of my head immediately and rid of my boner. I decided to erase my thoughts about Eren with someone else.

I turned to Eld who was always ready when I needed some action and that was definitely the case right now. “Eld how about we fuck while the others are distracted.” I said in low seductive voice. It seemed to work because his eyes widen and then he smirked at me “Sure” he answered and we left for the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don´t get confused about the alcohol thingy. Here in Austria the legal drinking age is 16. Crazy right? But you are only allowed to drink the light stuff like beer and light vine the hardcore stuff is allowed as soon as you turn 18. Since this is still a school trip there technically wouldn´t be allowed to drink but for the sake of the story they are haha.
> 
> And Levi you are definitely taking the wrong man to you chamber ;)


	5. What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody.  
> Thank you so much for all your comments and Kudos and bookmarks. They motivate me so much and I am really grateful for everyone who is expressing his thoughts about this fic. :)
> 
> This chapter got some smut in it so be warned haha ;)   
> Still Levi POV
> 
> If there are any severe mistakes please let me know!!

We hardly made it to my and Eren´s room.

Eren.

Fuck I want to get him out of my head already. I urged Eld to the bed and engaged him in hungry, angry kisses. We went wild I wanted nothing more than to erase every thought of Eren that was cruising through me.  
Somehow then Eld was hovering over me with my back on the mattress of my bed. But when I looked up at him, it felt strange. There was a feeling that I have never had before. Almost like Eld wouldn´t be enough to succumb my needs. I still got my hard on yes but somehow looking at the guy in front of me didn´t arouse me so much anymore.

Eld didn´t seem to notice and kept going, with irritation I closed my eyes shut. And then suddenly there where there. Pictures of Eren in my head. How he was the one who´s fingers were running down my body. Like he was the one getting rid of my clothes and showing me his bronze skin in return. Eld was still there but mentally he vanished and was replaced with the bright eyed brat.  
Although it got me boiling with anger and irritation I wasn´t able to hold the thoughts of Eren back, because somehow they were doing wonderful things to me. It weren’t the hands of Eld that drove me crazy, but Eren in my head. The images of his body, his flexing muscles his sun kissed skin, were so intensive that they ravished the control of my own thoughts. It felt my blood rushing through me as Eren narrowed his head down to my crotch and slowly wrapping his hot wet mouth around me.

I swallowed down a needy moan that was about to escape my mouth and panted heavily. I gasped in surprise I normally never was this expressive during sex. Pictures of Eren going up and down my length were ghosting behind my closed I eyes and again I was just about to moan but instead I bit my lip desperately in order to hold it back.  
I forced my eyes open to remind me that it wasn't him going down on me. Eld looked up to me and it was almost painful to face the truth that no it was indeed not Eren. Eld came to my ears and whispered

"You wanna top or bottom today?"

And although his voice was low and raspy it did nothing to me, while every word that Eren said to me in the last month was echoing inside me giving me goose bumps.

"Bottom" I said not really paying attention to Eld who seemed to be surprised about my choice not without reason I usually wanted to be on top.

However soon memories of Eren's voice were taking me places and I felt too weak to fight the sensation when thinking about him. And with that my last restrain to loose myself in the pictures in my head went flying and I gave into my mind filled with Eren. Eren who prepared me, who slid into me, who slowly started thrusting. It all felt so good that wanted more of him. I moved my hips to meet Eren midway and felt heat rising in my body.

Distantly I heard Eld talking something like “Uh you´re so tight Levi.” and “It feels so good” but I was to enraptured with Eren in my mind. He was now pushing against my sweet spot with every thrust he made and wrapping his hand around my cock slowly pushing me with every stroke nearer the edge. Heat cruised through my body and pleasurable jolts went through my cells. I was drowning in a state of sweet and hot haziness. 

Suddenly however the door was opened at in the frame stood ... Eren. His hair still wet his towel around his shoulders exposing his toned upper body. He looked at us with a mixture of shock and horror. Eld seemed to be too far into it and didn't notice him. But Eren stood there and his always vibrant eyes were filled with angry fire. And normally getting interrupted during sex would kill my mood instantly but seeing Eren seemed to do the completely opposite.  
It filled me with lust because the one I was longing for was standing there in his flesh and blood. I was so overwhelmed and I didn't know why, I couldn't supress it but somehow a breathy "E-Er-een" escaped my mouth. He just glared at me and shut the door again. It all happened within seconds and although it should have weirded me out, it rather put fuel into the fire.

I started thrusting harder against Eld and I was getting so painfully close. And then the fresh picture of Eren standing there with his chest and Abs showing, with the fire in his eyes, flashing through my head gave me the rest. Sweet heat flooded every part of me, I arched my back, let out a low desperate moan and slowly felt my hot release dropping on my stomach. I breathed out heavily and shut my eyes in disbelieve, high on the feeling of pleasure inside my body. I had a hard time breathing and irregular hasty gasps escaped my mouth while I was trying to calm myself down.

I was still panting a bit as I slowly opened my eyes again to see Eld. Still him huh? I though bitterly. He came two thrusts later and seemed to be filled with euphoria. He pulled out and the condom off, panting hard and looking at me with a mixture of excitement and content.

"That was the best sex I've ever had Levi" he breathed.  
“Really?” I mumbled disinterested but Eld didn´t seem to care still being in his state of ecstasy. “  
Yeah. Oh god. I can’t believe it.”  
“Mh” I added and got off the bed then looking down at me with disgust.  
“Levi you wanna shower together?” Eld asked still with excitement.  
“No I am tired please leave now.”

I wanted to shower so badly. But I wanted to do it alone because right now I was confused and I needed to think about what exactly had happened right now. Eld seemed a bit disappointed but since he knew that fucking with me meant just fucking and then leaving he put his clothes on without a complain. He shot me a smirk.

“If you need some release I am here for you anytime you want.” And then he left.

I sighted took my toiletries with me to the bathroom, locked the door and made my way into the shower. As soon as the water started drippling down I leaned against the cool wall with a sight. I slowly led myself slid down until I sat on the shower floor with my back at the wall my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

Hot water was pouring down on my hair and all I could think of right now was what the fuck just happened? I literally just had sex while thinking about the person I wanted to get out of my mind in the first place. And it got pretty intensive because of that. Why was I so fascinated with Eren? It was no secret that he was fine as fuck. I mean who wouldn´t be fascinated by this soft brown hair, by this tanned skin and these eyes full of life. Fucking hell I was doing it again I was thinking about him. Why didn´t I stop a soon as he opened the door? Why did it even turn me on more? And fucking why did I say his name in the middle of it. I am surprised Eld didn´t notice and I hope it was the same for Eren.

This whole thing didn´t make any sense and I was about to let out a desperate snarl. But then a thought occurred within me: maybe I wanted him so badly because he was the first one ever to deny me. That could be it. He was so fascinating for me because he was the one I couldn´t have. Eren was my forbidden fruit and that tempted me to reach out to him. We always want what we can´t get huh? That´s possibly it. But hell it got me irritated and on top of it angry. And of course I am sharing a room with him it will inevitable to see him today and not just today but every day in the next two weeks. I hid my face deeper in my hands, I just wanted to forget about it and be done with it already. I want to be rid of this uneasiness.

I slowly stood up and started showering for real. Using my shower gel and shampoo to scrub every inch of my skin and my hair several times over and even though I probably was clean by the seventh time going over my whole body I did it again. When I deemed myself clean enough I stepped out of the shower rubbed me somewhat dry, towel dried my hair and then wrapped the towel around my hip.

I got out of the bathroom headed to my still packed back and fished a new pair of boxers out of it. No way in hell I am going to wear dirty clothes after showering. Then I searched for a shirt and some pants. I put my towel back to the bathroom and then headed back to my bed.

That´s when it hit me.

My bed was fucking disgusting.

At the thought of it I suddenly started to feel extremely weak. The sheets where full of sweat and other body fluids and it felt like filth would attack me at any moment and tear me down. Horror spread through me at the thought of sleeping in these sheets or even touching them and slowly got accompanied with panic.

That was when somebody knocked on the door. I turned my head absentminded to the door. “Come in” Eren entered the room meeting me with an anger filled eyes. But I hardly registered that because I was still in my ulterior shock about my filthy bed. Eren seemed to notice that something was off and asked visibly confused

“What´s wrong. Shouldn´t you be happy about the action you just had in our fucking room.” He sounded pissed. Still I couldn´t get myself to care  
“Bed filthy.” was all I got out, how pathetic.

“You should have thought about that before you two did it like rabbits.” I didn´t react.  
“How about you get the sheets off then and ask at the reception for a new ones.”  
Terrified I took a step back at these works “Won´t touch them”

What was happening? It was nothing new that I was disgusted by filth but I have never reacted so severely to it before. Maybe it was because that whole incident nearly half an hour ago, got my nerves worked up so badly. Eren viewed me with a look I couldn´t place for a few moments until he sighted.

“Don´t ask me why I am doing this because honestly I don´t know.” he said and got to the bed, started to pull the covers of the bed and dumped them all on the floor. He then got a bottle of orange juice out of his back and purred a bit of it on the sheets.

“Wait what are you doing?”  
“Giving me a reason to ask for new sheets because I might be confident but not confident enough to rub them under their noses that they got dirtied during a session of hot hotel sex.” he said somewhat sarcastically.

Then he took the bedclothes and walked out of the room again and all I could do was watch. And for the second time today I asked myself what the fuck just happened. I stood there frozen for a bit but then decided to get useful and started unpacking and putting my clothes in one of the closets. I already had nearly all of my clothes and stuff put away when Eren came back. He knocked again. Probably a measure to not step in any kind of awkward situation again. I told him to come in and gasped perplex as handed me fresh and perfectly folded sheets.

“Here you go. Keep them clean because I won´t do this again, the glare that the woman at the reception gave me was terrifying.” I nodded and put the fabric down on my bed.  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Ah not even a thank you.” Eren chuckled bitterly.  
“As I said don´t ask me why. I don´t know either. Maybe because you looked so lost.” he said turning to his bag and started unpacking as I have done before.

Meanwhile is started covering the bed with the new sheets while thinking about the situation. The fresh covers put me a bit at ease. I should probably thank Eren but somehow I was still so angry. It was his fault after all. Tch of course it was not entirely his fault but whatever. After I got the sheets on I went back to my belongings until everything was neatly put away.

Eren on the other hand was still filling his cupboard. He didn´t made a complete chaos like I expected him to but the way he folded his clothes was sloppy. And after a minute of watching I couldn´t held it in any longer because this sloppiness hurt my eyes. I stepped to his wardrobe and took everything out again expect his underwear because no I am not touching that.

I spilled it all on his bed and he met me with protest"Hey Levi what are doing? Are you crazy?"  
"Shut up. It wasn't neat enough."

I grumbled and started folding. In the corner of my eyes I saw Eren looking at me with surprised stupor. Yeah don't look so surprised I don't know why I am doing this especially when I should actually avoid you. After all it was you I had fantasies about while I fucked with someone else. I though grimly. But then Eren let out a slight giggle  
  
"Wow you must have some form of OCD."  
"Mh" if he knew how right he actually was with that. I've suffered from it since the time my mom died and I started to live with my uncle. But it seldom is this strong, only in situations I'm stressed and even then I can supress most of the time it.

"But thanks I appreciate it I have never been able to fold my clothes this perfectly." He looked at my work with awe.  
"Tch. I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for me so I don't need to see your sloppy work."  
Eren snickered. "Okay then. Still thanks but maybe you could show me how to do it properly so I don't feel bad for letting you do all the work."

Feeling bad about me doing all the work? What was he thinking he just recently organised me some new sheets because I was stupid enough to dirty them, now I am belittling his work and he wants to learn instead of being angry with me? Stupid brat. Never the less I showed him how to fold and after some failed attempts at mimicking me he got the hang of it. So we folded his clothes together in silence and every time he was done with one article he would show it to me so I could approve of it as good enough, what I always did with a nod.

We worked like that for a few minutes when he showed me a bottom up shirt that wasn't put together correctly and I reached out to take it. In the process I accidently brushed over his hand and the touch sent prickles over my skin. I pulled my hand away immediately shocked by the unusual sensation. Eren of course noticed and looked confused but also slightly worried? Worried? Why would he worry about me? I am nobody to have worries about.

"Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong? " before I was able to process what he was saying an alarm on his phone suddenly chimed and he looked at it.  
“Ah that´s my alarm for dinner. It´s in ten minutes. We should probably head down to the mess hall it wouldn´t be a good example if the captains that actually put together this timetable would come later.” He laughed.  
I raised a brow in surprise “I know I said this before but I didn´t thought of you as responsible.”

At that instead of getting angry he sticked out his tongue and then laughed. “But you should have because at least I am _not_ the one who is always fooling around with everyone.” He shot me a mischievous grin. A bit set aback I didn´t know how to answer but he just said  
“Come on let´s go I will finish my laundry later.” With that he put down the shirt he was holding and made his way out of the room. I slowly shook my head in slight confusion and followed.

These weeks are going to be weird as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok please don´t get confused. When I wrote something like Levi thrusting against Eren I reallly meant Eren. Yes in reality he is doing it with Eld but in his mind it´s Eren and Levi has problems during the process to realise that Eren is only doing this in his head because he gets so enraptured by his imagination! Hope you get what I mean! 
> 
> Hope that you liked it please let me know what you think about it comments are always read/replied to!  
> Have good day :)


	6. Why today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woho I am back. It feels like it took me ages to put this chapter together. I don´t know why it was so hard writing this. And I had problems with figuring where to end it. Still I hope you will enjoy it. Tell me what you think!

Eren POV

  
I was woken by somebody shaking my shoulder. Irritated I looked up still  
feeling drowsy and half a sleep. After blinking a bit I met grey eyes.

"Wake up it's time to get ready." he said.  
Annoyed I mumbled "No don't wanna"

But nevertheless I pulled my covers away. And only then I noticed it. My really obvious morning wood. Shit. I looked from the bulge in my pyjama pants back to Levi hoping he didn't notice. But the smirk on his face told me he did. I shifted uncomfortably and the fabric of my pants brushing against my penis revoked a low groan out of my mouth. I shut my eyes in embarrassment but opened them in shock again when I felt weight shifting on my mattress. A few seconds later Levi was sitting on my lap hovering over my face gazing me with hungry eyes.

"Do you maybe need help with your problem down here?" he said huskily resting one of his hand on my chest.

And as he sat there I couldn't think of anything different than yes I need help. He wore a slightly too big pyjama shirt that was loosely hanging down his body showing the arousing flesh of his shoulders. His hair was still messy from his sleep and loose strands were hanging in his face. Fuck was he sexy. So I just nodded to confirm his question.

He arched an eyebrow. "Really. Is that so?" His voice silky and seductive. "Then I won't be so cruel and deny you your much needed help."

He started palming my wood over my pyjamas and I breathed in harshly which he met with a crooked smile

"Do you really want this, that's your last chance to back out!" every word was dropping with sweet seductiveness.  
"Ye-s" I got out while he still was working on my erection.  
"Good" he started pulling off my pants until my cock sprung free he gripped firmly around its shaft and slowly, agonising slowly started pumping. I started to breathe heavily and let out some low whines and moans.

"L- evi please f-aster."  
Levi looked at me with a lustful face. "Ah Eren when you say my name like that you are driving me crazy."

With a roll of his hips he rutted against me and I noticed his very own erection underneath his pyjamas. Unable to speak I reached my hand out to weakly nibble at the elastic band of his pants. I wanted them to be off. Levi did seem to think about the same thing and after he pulled them off completely he was sitting on me again. His erection connected to mine. Skin on skin. I let out a desperate sight and slowly rolled my hips in order to create sweet pleasurable friction. He hissed in surprise and stared at me with wanton. He reached out and grabbed both of our lengths pressing them carefully together. Then his hand moved up and down. This caused me to moan loudly and arch my back.

I joined his hand around our cocks with mine and looked at his hazy eyes. We started to pump our cocks together in our united hands. The friction between our erections and our hands around them sent hot shivers down my spine. The pace of our movements got faster and they turned more erratic. As I got close I panted heavily releasing light moans while Levi made wonderful noises himself. His moans steadily got louder, he called out my name with a breathy lust driven voice and half lidded eyes. “E-Er-een" That did it for me. Heat built up, jolts of pleasure went through me and I felt how Levi and I came simultaneous in pulsating splashes panting and breathing irregularly. 

 

I sat up breathing heavily opening my eyes in shock. I looked around and had problems to process where I was. Then it doomed me. I am in our hotel room. In Levi and mine hotel room. Shit Levi! I looked around he wasn´t in his bed. Relieved I sighted but then I felt something sticky in my pants. Sticky? Wait what? Oh god please no! I thought realising what it was and why it was there. So that is what they call a wet dream. I sighted and hid my face in my hands. Why here of all places and why now? I got up and went in the bathroom to shower. All this was probably because of the not all too pleasant events from yesterday.

_Flashback to yesterday happenings:_

_After we had fun swimming in the ocean and even some of the soccer team joining us I was in desperate need of a shower and went back up to our room. Since I hadn´t seen Levi around the beach I assumed that he must have been in our room already and that I didn´t need to worry about standing before locked doors. What I definitely didn´t expect was the scene that I witnessed when I opening the door. Levi getting fucked by some soccer guy._  
_I was shocked and my shock turned to anger within seconds. However everything in my mind started to spin when I heard Levi say my name. The way it slipped so breathily over his perfect lips sounding a bit desperate with wanton riled me up. And seeing Levi in the state he currently was didn't really help at all, needy pleasure written all over his stupidly attractive face. All this went right down my cock and I knew I needed to get away from this or who knows what was about to happen. So I shut the door and hastily made my way to the room where Armin and the others were staying to ask if I could shower there._

_Back to present:_

I sighted at the thought of the painfully hard on that I had gotten after what I´ve seen and how annoying it has been to kill it with an ice cold shower. My dream seemed to be the punishment for not tending my arousal yesterday. This whole situation was weird. I really wanted to be mad at Levi, I actually slightly was but only slightly and that´s what kept bothering me. Because I had every reason to be angry at him for banging in our room without even apologizing later.

But somehow when I saw him standing in front of his bed with this horrified expression on his face I couldn´t help myself but feel some kind of sympathy for him. He looked so absolutely panicked and I don´t know it seemed like somehow suddenly his asshole-aura in all of it´s glory had been stripped off him and left was a terrified somewhat irritated human being. Levi.

And it actually made me feel guilty. Guilty by judging him so recklessly without even knowing him. Yeah sure he acted like a major dick but maybe there are reasons for his behaviour and maybe he isn´t actually that bad. The way he helped me folding my clothes was one indication that maybe I was the stupid brick for not even trying to look behind the surface.  
I sighted and got out the shower. Speaking of Levi where the actual fuck was he? Why isn´t he in our room. After putting some clothes on I checked my phone and was surprised to see a text from Levi.

  
**[5:50] Levi:** _I am out for a run. Will be back before breakfast._

Oh ok that explains that he wasn´t here. I looked at the time it was nearly 7 now. I grunted in disapproval because I actually also always started my mornings with running. There were two reasons for that. Firstly to keep my stamina high in order to keep Armin from threating me that if I slack of he is going to make my life hell. Secondly I really enjoyed running and it actually was a lot moodier when I didn´t got to do it. Which was now the case. I must have forgotten to set my alarm yesterday. Now I had only an hour left before breakfast, Levi wasn´t here to lock the door and I really didn´t want to let the room unlocked. Sighted in resignation and just settled for dressing, checking the plans for the day and waiting for Levi.

He came around 7:30 back from his run took a quick shower and then we headed nearly wordlessly down to the mess hall. It was all a bit strange. Yesterday happenings seemed to creep around us like they wanted to remind us with every step what we both tried really hard to forget. The angry tension that had been between us before the incident wasn´t there. I guess the only reason why I wasn´t fuelling with anger and actually beginning a fight was that whole thing with me helping with his sheets and he helping with me with folding my clothes. After dinner yesterday we hadn´t talked but went to bed right after. So we actually didn´t really talk about anything that happened. This was awkward. Thankfully our walk was soon put to an end when we reached the mess hall and other people of our groups were already there. I shot him “See you then” he just nodded and we both went to our groups. 

The day flew by and Armin had clearly not intentions on going easy on us. Training was so intense that I even forgot about Levi for a while only seeing him at lunch made me remember everything all over again. Still training in the afternoon helped again and I was more than hungry and tired when we made our way to get dinner. As soon as all had gathered reedy to get the food Hanji stood in front of us because she had to announce something

“Hey guys! Hope you are all doing GREAT! So to celebrate our first training day here I thought why not make a small bonfire with some booze and get to know each other a bit more!”

We all were a bit confused but in my opinion Hanji´s plan didn´t seem to be such a bad idea. And since nobody seemed to voice something against it Hanji continued

"Great let's all meet up after dinner and go to the beach!" 

So we did and standing in the sand and looking how the sun set painting the water with colourful red I knew it was a good idea coming down here. The others were forming small groups while someone tried to start a bonfire and Hanji distributed some beer. I shook my head in amusement sometimes it was really hard to believe Hanji was actually a teacher. I moved a bit farther to the water and listened to the waves crushing softly on land. It was beautiful and got me drowning in nostalgia. But soon my solitude got interrupted with Jean stepping up next to me. He looked unusually serious and held out a beer for me.

Surprised I smiled "Thanks!  
"No problem" he turned his head to the ocean sipping on his own. He seemed somewhat off.  
"Is everything alright Jean?"  
"Yeah sure why shouldn't it be?"  
"Really? You know you can tell me if something is bothering you!"  
Now he looked at me his brows furrowed until he shook his head and his face went back to normal. "Really."  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing here, we are going to play truth or dare with some guys of the soccer team you need to come you have no choice."

Connie who was suddenly behind us grabbed our arms and shoved us to the bonfire where Reiner, Christa and Sasha already sat together with some soccer guys. I figured that one of them was that Berthold guy Reiner was talking about and next to him the girl that was the soccer teams Coach, Ymir. Then there were several guys I didn't recognize, the guy Levi fucked with, Hanji and even Levi himself. Connie sat down and I settled next to him while Jean took the place next to me.

"What about Mikasa, Armin and Annie?" I asked  
"They didn't want to" Connie replied  
"How come that they have got a choice but we don't " Jean asked somewhat bitter  
"Haha you two just aren't as scary as they are."  
I started laughing "´Hahaha yeah you are probably right!" 

"Ha finally I have the chance to study the minds of some teenagers and get to know your deepest secrets and experience how you act while doing embarrassing stuff . Hanji suddenly laughed manically.

I swallowed oh no that's gonna get horrible and I took a long sip of my beer. I knew it's not gonna get me drunk but it will help me to get thought this

"Let's get started, since I am the oldest I got to choose first. So Gunther truth or dare." 

After some truths and some dares and a whole bottle of beer later Connie needed to give one of the persons next to him a kiss and when he turned to me I looked at him with shock. He started a laughing fit and said "Haha your face is priceless! I was just messing with you."

Then he turned away and gave Sash next to him a quick soft peck on the lips. It looked really cute and I couldn´t help but think that they would make a great couple.

Now it was Connie´s turn. He turned to me with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Hey Eren truth or dare.”  
I swallowed “Truth”  
His grin got even wider. “Did you ever had a wet dream and if yes who was it about?” 

Whaaat? Why is he asking that couldn´t he ask something different? And why today of all days why did I had to have my first wet dream today? The group around the fire looked at me expectantly expect for Levi his expression was unreadable. I hastily looked away from him and then straightened my back and scratching my head a bit embarrassed. There was no use to lie because my friends would find out immediately so I sighted as I was about to dig my grave.

“Ehm yeah that´s embarrassing.” I heard some laughter from the others.  
“Yes I had one.” I continued.  
“Who was it about?” Sasha asked giggling excited.  
“Yeah about that… It actually was…” I could feel the blood rising to my head surely painting my face in a burning blush  
“...about Levi”

\---

Levi POV

Wait what did he just say his wet dream has been about me? Then why didn´t he want to do anything when he got the chance? He said something about relationship bullshit but was that thing really that important to him? 

I backed out of my frozen state when I heard the others laughing and wolf whistling. I was still confused but I knew I had to react somehow because I felt eyes of the others on me. Smug face or bored? Best not to show them that Eren´s confession has any affect on me which it doesn´t. Haha who am I kidding? I settled for the bored expression and the game went on. I didn´t really focus on what happened. When suddenly Ymir said my name.

“Levi, truth or dare.”  
I huffed annoyed “Dare”.

Maybe that was a mistake because Ymir was seemingly glowing with malice.

“I dare you to take Eren behind the dunes and make out withhim.” The others started whistling and howling in agreement .  
“Tch”  
“No backing down it´s a dare.” Ymir said and grabbed my arm and then Eren´s.

He started to complain but was shoved in my direction by his shaved head friend.  
So Ymir forcefully dragged us over to the sand dunes to a place nobody could see us, she smirked at us sarcastically “Have fun you two."

Then she left Eren and me standing there in the dark only illuminated by the stars and the moon acompanied with waves of the ocean crushing steadily on land. How disgustingly romantic. Everything was still awkward since we didn´t really talk since yesterday and I still was so confused about my sexual longings for him and about him being friendly even though he should be angry with me.

I looked up to him. Eren looked at bit tipsy but was furrowing his brows and biting his lips in concentration. I could do it now. Kiss him. It maybe would make everything even more awkward but since when did I care about such things? I could kiss him now and when the kissing game is good moving farther and when not dismiss the whole thing and get back to the group. 

Either way is fine with me, I thought because if we got to do it I would probably have a good fuck and then finally have him out of my mind because he wouldn't be my forbidden fruit anymore. If the kiss was bad on the other hand I would know that he isn't worth any sexual desire and he would be out of my head soon enough. Yeah I totally should go for it and he surely wouldn´t be against it either since he had a wet dream about me.

So I stepped closer to Eren. He was looking at me confused. Before he could say anything I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to connect our hips and pushed my hand in his so wonderfuly soft hair pulling his head down to my face locking my eyes at his full, rosy lips and getting closer centimetre by centimetre. I could now feel his breath and the warmth radiating from his face. I pulled him even farther down to me until our lips were only millimetres apart.

That´s when he raised his voice.

“Stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? The next chapter is going to continue with Levi´s point of view. and poor him he is so confused but he really should stop making assumptions!
> 
> I made myself a tumblr I want to post some of my art there but to be honest I don´t quite get how everything works there haha. Still if you are intersted in talking to me you could message me there and maybe even help me figuring how it works. You hopefully can find me under @lindisartisttblr 
> 
> Have a good day!


	7. Weird guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This chapter feels a bit short to me but whatever.  
> Thanks for everyone reading, kudoing and commenting! 
> 
> Have fun!

Levi POV

“Stop”

He nearly whispered the word but still it was full of determination and confidence. I froze in place my arm still around him my hand still in his hair. I was somewhat reluctant to let go. He felt warm and I was desperate to know how his lips would taste and how it would be to let my hand travel up and down his body.  
But I couldn't, he didn't want me to. Why? Didn't he had a wet dream about me? Yes Maybe he might not be that fond of me but I always sleep with people that I am not that fond of so where is the problem? Maybe he really hated me. Normally it wouldn't bother me if someone hated me but now it was annoying because it kept me from having sex 

"Do you hate me that much?" 

I wanted it to sound harsh and indifferent but it came out somewhat weak and soft. What the fucking hell. That's so not me I need to get away from him now. This whole thing is stupid. I removed my hand from his hair and was about to take my arm of his waist when his sudden movements startled me and I froze up again.

He put his hands on my shoulders both creating some distance and holding me in place to prevent me from getting away. I looked up to him in annoyance and found bright, vivid eyes watching me with softness. He seemed to be so confident, strong and calm. I've never seen him this way before he was so...beautiful. What? What am I thinking? Eren is hot and sexy yes but beautiful? I was irritated by this thought but still I wasn't able to find a better fitting word for him right now. 

"No Levi you are wrong I don't hate you at all. At least not anymore." He chuckled slightly and looked at me apologetically  
"To be honest I was really riled up by you at first but I know now you are not that bad in reality." another slight chuckle. 

And then he grew serious. "But please respect that I don't fool around when it comes to stuff like kissing and fucking. So please I know it's a dare but could we just not do that?"  
"But didn't you had that dream doesn't that mean you actually want me?"  
His face turned slightly red and he let out an embarrassed laugh.  
"Ehm yeah that dream haha. As I said before I guess there is no point in denying that I think you are incredibly good looking." 

He took a step backward my arm disconnecting from his body and his hands off my shoulders. Eren scratched the back of his head and smiled at me awkwardly. 

"Still sometimes there are differences between what the body craves and what you actually want."  
"Huh? That sounds like bullshit to me. Why deny the body his longings when they are allowed to be consumed?"  
He chimes a soft, amused laughter. "Maybe it is can't help it tho." 

Suddenly his expression changed to one of excitement. "Ah that might be a complete change of topic but do you go for a run every morning?"  
"Yes" I replied confused.  
"Great! I usually do too. I just forgot to set my alarm for today but I though maybe you would be okay with me joining you tomorrow?"  
"Eh why would you want that?"  
"Running is more fun together. It is less lonely then isn't it?" 

Yeah but that's exactly why I like running so much because I am alone. I can get to think without a distraction or any one going on my nerves. 

"Tch. No leave me alone you are noisy. I don't want you to interfere in my training." I snapped.

Slowly I am getting back to my usual self, at least what others would describe as my usual self, and I was very thankful for it because I didn't know how to act with all the confusing stuff going on. Eren however didn't seemed to be fazed by my rude answer. 

"Oh come on it won't be that bad! And I promise to not say a single word while running" I shrugged  
"Whatever brat I am sure you won't be able to keep up with me anyways." I said and turned to leave.

I was fed up with this fucking romantic setting and Eren being Eren. 

"Wait. Before we go could we please just say that you fulfilled your dare? I have a feeling that they wouldn’t stop bugging otherwise." 

Thinking about his words I came to the conclusion that he was probably right. Still I wanted him to suffer a bit why exactly I don't know. Maybe because I want to take revenge for him rejecting me twice? What a lesser man I am. Whatever time to bring back arrogant asshole me isn't. I put on my best mocking smirk. 

"Only if you are fine with me telling them, that you are a horrible kisser."  
I watched him expectably waiting to see his anger and his pride welling up and getting the better of him as it so often happens when people's "glorious" kissing abilities get insulted. But Eren did nothing like this he just met me with a challenging grin.  
"Deal!" 

Back at the bonfire we were met with cheers and whistling. I rolled my eyes will they ever stop being kids? We sat down again. 

"So how was your make out session? Did you get handsy?" this blonde guy Reiner asked with a dirty smirk, still I didn't get rid of the feeling that there was something else in his eyes while looking at Eren and me. 

"Haha no apparently Levi thinks my kissing is terrible. He was so disgusted he nearly jumped into the sea to get away from me."

Ah how much I wish it just had been this way. 

"That doesn't surprise me."  
"Really Jean? I bet you wouldn't be better." 

Eren bit back at the guy next to him. He sounded harsh but the competitive Glimmer in his eyes while looking at Jean showed that he actually had fun bickering with the two toned guy.  
Tch I really should stop focusing on him so much. 

"My my I can't believe it was that bad." Hanji laughed.  
I raised an eyebrow. "It was, I rather would eat shit than kiss him again.” Yeah right... 

The others erupted in laughers and to my surprise Eren laughed the hardest. Why the fuck is he such weird guy? 

"Eren that sounds like you would need some practice." Reiner smirked at Eren.  
The latter grinned at him knowingly "Yeah one would think I needed that. Just who would be willing to help me with that?"  
"I don't know maybe one of your good old friends this big, blond, extremely handsome guy you know." 

Reiner winked at Eren and Eren batted his eyelashes suggestively. I couldn't believe my eyes. Honestly? Are they seriously flirting? Wasn't Eren talking about not messing around just some minutes ago? Didn't thought he would be such a hypocrite. 

"Stop it Reiner you know you will never get in Eren's pants." the blonde girl I believe was called Krista intervened with a toughness I wouldn't thought she were capable of.  
Reiner grunted amused. "Oh shut it, it was just going so well."

At that their group of friends and even some of my team laughed whole heartily. Confused I looked back and forth between Eren and his friends I don't know but something irritated me about them and I couldn't figure what. Annoyed I stood up I had enough of bullshit today and I wanted nothing more than silence and a shower right now. 

\---

Eren POV

After our laughters faded we started an animated conversation with Hanji, Ymir and even shy Berthold. The truth or dare game seemed forgotten and I even didn't notice how Levi got up but I noticed him slowly walking away from the group. I pushed myself up. Back at the dunes I had decided to stop judging him so badly and to start getting to know him a bit better. So I figured why not head back together.  
I said good bye to the group and went after him. I was just about to shout out to him that he should wait for me when somebody grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I came face to face with Jean. 

"Jean what are you doing ?"  
" That's the same thing I wanted to ask you. You normally don't do such things."  
I looked at him baffled. "What do you mean with such things I'm just heading back to my room."  
"For what? To get it on with him? That's against your morals!"

Wow that was confusing what was he talking about? 

"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"You sure know what I am talking about. Don't fuck with me Jäger!" 

Jean raised his voice and I was gradually getting angrier and couldn't contain my voice anymore either. 

"Yeah as you certainly know I apparently don't fuck with you Jean."  
"But you are with Levi!" now Jean shouted.  
I looked at him in shock. "What?"  
"Oh come on don't play dumb you are sharing a room, you had a wet dream about him and now you two just had a fucking make out session at the fucking beach."

I took a sharp breath and squinted my eyes at him now really riled up. 

"What the fuck Jean? Nothing of that kind happened we didn't even kiss we just told everyone so they would stop bugging and you as one of my closest friends should know exactly that I don't do stuff like that so carelessly." 

I hissed snapped my arm out of his grip and stormed away before he could react. 

I looked out for Levi only to realise that he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my oh my Jean is a drama queen haha. And poor Levi is so confused. 
> 
> Don´t know when I am able to finish the next chapter. I am sick right now and I have an important test next week so I actually should shut everything else out but you know the flesh is weak haha. Except for Eren he has some selfcontrol I could only dream about.
> 
> Have a good day!


	8. Morning run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Jean stops Eren from following Levi and they got into an heated arguement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey every.body!
> 
> This took longer than I ever though it woulld. It kind of was hard to write because life was striking and writeers block too I guess. And I am sorry it is rather on the short side.  
> Still I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me hear your thoughts!

Eren POV

I made it to our room still fuelling with irritation and anger and knocked. As I didn't receive an answer I opened the door and found the room empty, guessing that Levi must be using the bathroom right now. I sat down on my bed and reached for my phone and my earplugs because I really needed some distraction right now. Just as I was about to hit the play button for the first song the bathroom door opened and Levi stepped out wearing nothing but a towel. So I had now the third time the pleasure of seeing Levi's body, the body of a Greek god with chiselled abs and toned arms. Now however his hair being damp and messy was definitely adding another hotness factor. He looked at me with a slight hint of surprise but kept his stoic face.

"Okay I think we should establish a no going around in our shared room half or fully naked rule." I said.  
He met me with a mocking smirk. "Oi why? Don't you want to have some more of these wet dreams?"

Whoa what the hell he is definitely trying to mess with because his voice is way too sultry and that contradiction of his abs right now was definitely not unintentionally.

“Stop it” I said annoyed, after my argument with Jean I didn´t have enough energy with Levi showing his asshole side again. Of course I know I said to try and get to know him better but that will have to wait until tomorrow. For some reason Levi really stopped trying to mess with me and went wordlessly but not without an arrogant glace at me over to his side of the room. This was my cue to get to the bathroom to make myself ready for bed.

\---

  
My alarm knocked me out of my sleep and as I sat up I catched sight of Levi already fully dressed in sports clothes and running shoes in his hands. Squinting my eyes to lose the blurriness of sleep that still clouded my sight I groaned

“Didn´t we want to go on a run together? Why didn´t you wake me up so I could have gotten ready too?”  
“You wanted to run together I didn´t.” was his disinterested answer.

I furrowed my brows okay so maybe he didn´t actually agree to it bur he didn´t seem to be that bothered with me coming so I naturally assumed we both would run together. How foolish of me. I let out a frustrated sight. It really was frustrating knowing Levi was actually not quite the ass he acted to be. I knew it because I have seen him so upset about his sheets nearly on the edge of breaking, I have seen him lending me a hand folding my clothing and I have heard it his broken voice.

_Do you hate me that much?_

The words still linger inside me nearly turning my insides out. Because I have witnessed him differently from his normal behaviour and I wanted to see more of it, I wanted to get to know the Levi underneath his masquerade besides what I have said so poetically when I dragged him to Hanji a month ago. I knew there was something worth looking for or I least I hope there was. The problem was that I didn´t how to get there. How to get real Levi.

“Please could you just wait for me I will be ready in five minutes.”  
“Nope as soon as I got my shoes on, I am gone.” I let out an angry growl.

Whatever then I will have to hurry up even more I for sure won´t give up. I glance at him, he is sitting down and about to slip in his right shoe so I push me from my bed get to my cupboard taking all the stuff I need out and rush to the bathroom. I brush my teeth as fast as possible without being unhygienic. Then I put my trunks on about them loose basketball trousers and a t-shirt, I grabbed a towel and trapped it around my neck. The whole process must have taken 3 minutes and I smile triumphantly when I see Levi is still in the room working with the shoelaces of his left shoe.

As fast as possible I rush to my shoes to put them on and when Levi was already on his way out of the room I jumped up and followed him. He looked at me in annoyance but didn´t say anything. We left the hotel and I wanted to ask where we are going and if he had already found a good route for running but I remembered my promise not to say anything so I kept my mouth shut and just followed him.

He got to some path that seemed to run along parallel to the beach and started running. I did too wondering why Levi is accepting my presence so easily but I was too content to ask about it and I was certain that as soon as I raised my voice I would be dead meat. Levi set a rather fast paste that I still was able to hold up even if it wasn´t the easiest thing to do. However that didn´t surprise me because Levi was a soccer player after all, running probably was his second nature.

After I adjusted to our pace my body went on autopilot my thoughts drifted back to my argument with Jean yesterday and I let out a long sight. I just didn´t understand why on earth Jean got worked up about the truth and dare thing so much. Another sight escaped my mouth. I regret getting so loud with him I didn´t want to go back to the times were we did nothing but quarrel and beating up each other. I should definitely talk to him today in order to sort things out I bet it was all just a big misunderstanding. Still the whole situation was eating me up.

“Would you fucktard stop sighting now?”

Surprised I looked up to Levi. “Eh what?”

He rolled his eyes. “Stop sighting every other second it gets on my nerves.”

Oh did I really sight that much? I must really be worked up about Jean I didn´t even notice what I was doing.

“Sorry I didn´t notice I was just thinking about my argument with Jean that I had yesterday.”  
“I didn´t ask and I don´t care.” Levi snapped and I snarled “And I don´t get why an argument with someone bothers you so much it is ridiculous.”  
“What? Not it is not! Jean is a friend after all. I know not everything can be happy sunshine all the way but I don´t like to be on bad terms with a good friend of mine.” I bite back defensively. “I´m sure you wouldn´t want to fight with your friend either!”  
“Yeah right.”

Levi sounded a bit bitter and that got me wondering. Does he even have friends? I mean he is one of the most popular guys in school sure but does he have real friends? Like friends he can rely on, spend time with and talk to? What if he was a lone wolf? Wolf? No panther would fit him better. Still he doesn´t look very close to any of his teammates maybe except when it came to physical contact.

About the people that hang around him in school I don´t really know if they count as real friends or not. I haven’t payed that much attention to it but from what I have seen I would rather guess no. “You don´t really have friends don´t you?” I blurted out. Shocked about my words I closed my mouth with my hands but somehow lost balance in the process and stumbled. I would have met the ground with full force if Levi hadn´t stabilized me immediately with a firm grip on my arms fighting against gravity who was really eager pulling my weight to the earth. Levi won in the end and let go of me with a thrown.

“Watch it brat.”

he hissed and started running again. I made sure to follow him

“Geez thanks for catching me  
“Stop talking brat.”  
“Hey you’re not that much older than me and I am not a brat.”  
“Whatever” “  
Oh come on you´re 18 that is just one year older than me! When is your birthday anyways?”  
“Shut your stupid mouth already.”

Ah maybe I should stop now he really seems pissed. But to be honest I really wanted to know more about him so why not start with the day of his birth.

“Don´t be such a spoil sport. Come on. I will stop talking if you tell me when your birthday is.”  
“Fine whatever it´s on the twenty fifth of December.”

Twenty fifth of December that is within the time span of the 22nd December to 19th January that means he is a “Capricorn! You are a Capricorn! Wow I think that fits you perfectly!”

Oh fuck I said I wouldn´t talk anything anymore. Levi slowed his running down a bit and looked at me with an expression I couldn´t read but he is probably pissed beyond infinity right now

“What was that?” that didn´t sound all too angry still I was a bit hesitant to answer.  
I looked down to the ground “Ehm I said that your zodiac sign is Capricorn and that I think that it fits you perfectly.”

Levi let out a somewhat amused huff and I looked up in surprise and as I saw his face I noticed how the corner of his lips were switched up ever so slightly nearly invisible. I was baffled I have Levi never seen wearing that close to a smile before only his never ending assholishy smirks.

“I am telling you my birthday is on the 25th December and the first fucking thing that comes to your mind is that I am a Capricorn? Not maybe that it is fucking Christmas?”

 _Oh_. I really didn´t though about that I just love zodiac signs and always dive right into figuring them out when someone tells me their birthday date.

“Ah right Christmas…well that kind of must have slipped my mind.”

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged slightly. Levi let out a sound that was even closer to a laugh than the huff he made before. And as I watched him I could see how he had small wrinkles around his eyes and if I wasn´t betrayed from my eyesight even slight dimples on his cheeks. Wow he is beautiful. Looking at him I somehow lost the abilities to breathe. What the hell who was this extremely gorgeous guy in front of me and what had he done to the grouchy douche I knew? I was so overwhelmed that almost stumbled again but I kept my feet moving and caught somewhat awkwardly

“Am I weird now?” I joked trying to ignore the strange rhythm my heart had started to beat in.

He fixed me with his grey orbs soft sparkles lighting through the usual bored irises. “Yes definitely.”

I laughed and then we fell in comfortable silence. After some minutes we decided it was time to turn around and head back to the hotel or rather to the beach since I wanted to swim a round before going back. When we finally got to the beach I asked Levi if he wanted to join me in swimming sadly he declined but I guess I can understand he didn´t even wear some trunks. So he left for our room while I bathed myself in the salty waves of the ocean.

\---

Levi POV

I headed back to the hotel but before I entered I couldn´t help but look back to the beach searching Eren with my eyes. As I spot his brown mop of hair in the water I realise what I am doing and curse inertly pushing myself to continue my way to our room.

What the ever fucking hell? Why am I so focused on him? _I guess I just wanted a glimpse of his half naked body,_ I tried to justify myself. Still I thought back to our running session and wasn´t able to say that I hated his company entirely. Never would admit that out loud. Still the way he reacted to my birthday was a first time for me. For everybody else it was always immediately Christmas which was one reason I hated my birthday.

“Tch stupid brat being weird.” I mumbled to myself and made it up to the room and into the shower. After the breakfast passing uneventfully besides Ymir not shutting up about the cute girl from the swim club, honestly I couldn´t care less, I strolled over to the soccer field taking my time because we would meet only in half an hour. I was about to turn around one corner of the hotel when I hear voices speaking.

“Hey Jean wait I am sorry.”

Was that Eren? He kind of sounds devastated.

“What are you sorry about, I should be sorry I accused you of things you would never do.” That was Jean.

I guess I should leave now that´s non of my business and I don´t care. Still I somehow couldn´t bring myself to move.

“Yeah you did but I was overreacting I shouldn´t have raised my voice on you. I just didn´t get why the whole thing upset you so much.”  
“Yeah I am sorry. Eren… I ne… I was just worried.” Wait he definitely wanted to say something different right now. “I was worried since you thought Levi was so attractive and I have never seen you react to someone´s appearance that way and I think that Levi like the asshole he is would use this to get into your pants and play with your feelings. He might hurt you.”

  
Tch what the hell why does this bother him so much. I mean yeah if Eren would agree I would do him anytime but I don't want to have to do with any feelings so playing with them is way out of question. That he said that bothered me more then he called me an asshole. Because honestly I was used to it and it was probably true. So I have heard enough now it's annoying I should be going now. But just as I wanted to move Eren started to speak again.

"Haha Jean you sound like Armin and Mikasa right now but I appreciate it and no worries I can take care of myself." suddenly his voice turned more serious. "However please stop talking badly about  
Levi. He might be a lot of things but he is not someone who plays with feelings. He states clearly that he just wants to have sex nothing more and I think besides his assholeish behaviour he is actually a good guy."

What? Is he still talking about me? He can't be serious. Why is he saying this? Why is he defending me doesn't he notice that there is nothing worth defending when it comes to me? And why does it feel so good to hear such rather kind words about me? Drowsed with confusing questions circulating through my head taking away any sense of clarity my back met the wall behind me and Jeans following words were overlapped with Eren's in my head.

 _You don't have any friends… don't you?... You are a Capricorn...it fits you perfectly!... Please stop talking badly about Levi...he is actually a good guy._

Why? Why is he saying all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is such a cute cinnamon roll and deep inside Levi is too!


	9. Bitter taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Eren and Jean talk Levi things about why Eren acted so nice and comes to some probably false conclusioins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah I didn´t uptade in like I don´t even know. And for that it took me so long it is not even a long chapter. But still I kind of like it. It is very emotional and I don´t even know how it got that way maby because I heard some really sad music while writing the and of it and I will link it with a (-) if you want to listen to it while reading the scene that I mean. Ok I hope you enjoy this rather short and somewhat angsty chapter. (haha I even added some tags for this chapter)

The day was strenuous Ymir didn't show any mercy with us. But actually I was grateful for it. Because so none of my team had enough energy to talk with me and I definitely wanted some peace. After all I heard from Eren and Jeans conversation I didn't know what to think about Eren anymore. At the beginning I thought he would be just some obnoxious, good looking, hot headed kid. Nothing more. But he was definitely more and it irritated me so much. He acted so different than most people around me. He wasn't scared or submissive when talking to me and actually nice to me. And that was what bothered me so much. Why is he being so nice to me?

Normally people gather around me have three reasons to do so:  
1) They want to be part of the "popular" group, wanted to be "famous" themselves.  
2) They were attracted to me, trying to get in my pants or even hoping for a relationship.  
3) Or they wanted to befriend me because they thought that they could benefit from my family's wealth. Which was actually my uncle's and I didn't want to have to do anything with it.  
But honestly most of the time people wanted to be close to me for all reasons combined. Still with Eren it seemed so different. The first two reasons didn't fit with him. He was kind of famous himself, he was the swim team captain after all and he made it clear more often than once that he didn't want to be with me physically and a romantically.  
That only could mean that his reason being nice to me must be money. He must have noticed how luxurious the house of my uncle is and probably came to the conclusion that he thinks that being nice to me could mean some money or even some influence. The more I entertained this thought the more reasonable it seemed to be. That he´d tell his friends to not even talk about me in a bad way is a bit over the top but that probably just shows how greedy this little shit is.

Ymir’s slicing voice snapped me out of my thoughts. “Okay guys so since it apparently starts raining. I´ll end it the training for now you have free time until lunch witch is in one and a half hour. I will be sure to organize us some space in the gymnasium so don´t you dare think of slaking off!” 

At that team slowly dissolved with both relived sights at having a break but worried ones about what is going to happen in the afternoon. But I couldn´t find it in myself to actually move from the field. Eld came running to me with a big smirk plastered on his face. “Hey Levi since we have got some free time right now how about we enjoy it together if you know what I mean.” He winked at me and hardly was able to contain my disgusted snort.  
I don´t even knew why I was so opposed to the idea to having sex with Eld again normally I would have just agreed. Maybe because I didn´t want to make Eren angry again. Wait what? Why should I care about the greedy brat? I should especially say yes to Eld because that would make Eren angry. Still I didn´t really want to have sex not while all my thoughts still circle around him, his strange behaviour and his hot body. I didn´t want to repeat what happened last time and I didn´t want to deal with dirty sheets again. Because Eren wouldn´t be up to help me get new one again. Oh shit why am I even thinking about relying on Eren about something so ridiculous. 

“No Eld don´t feel like it.” I replied nonchalantly. The already falling raindrops began to be more and heavier but it was still bearable. Eld was definitely surprised about my answer. “Hu why? You never said no to sex before? And to be honest I thought last time was so hot I couldn´t stop thinking about it.” he smirked at me with smug written all over his face. Fuck was he annoying. “Please just back off I don´t want to.” I said probably harsher than needed be but whatever, it´s not like I care.

Eld looked a bit taken aback but probably more about the fact that I really didn´t like to mess around right now than my harsh tone. He was used to it. Everybody around to me was used to it. Not that I care. And not that they cared either. They all just stick around in hope to get something out of it anyways. Even that stupid brat. I scoffed and Eld must have thought that it was meant for him because he started backing away. “Whatever you say captain. See you at lunch then.” And with that he left.

Tch. Since the rain still wasn´t to heavy I decided that I could do bit more dribbling. So I did and since it was perfect to get my thoughts of everything happening I was soon immersed in my playing and apparently didn´t really notice that it had started raining harder. Only when the drops where so heavy in my eyes I wasn´t able to see properly anymore I acknowledged it was time to get into the safe roofs of the hotel. 

Suddenly the rain stopped assaulting my body as something was lifted up above my head. I looked up in surprise and found a rainbow coloured umbrella shielding me from the cold water. I followed the handle to the hand gripping it and the tanned arm belonging to said hand, meeting Eren´s face. He smiled at me with worry written on his face. His eyes shining like they were meant to be guide lights through harsh weather like this one. “Levi you shouldn´t stay in the rain that long you could catch a cold. Come on let´s head to the hotel you definitely could use a hot shower.”

[(-)](https://youtu.be/2WTtz0rpYAk?t=2m14s)

I grimace. Somehow this words made me feel weak. It was like my subconscious wish that somebody actually said such words with honest care threaded to succumb me and lay bare every single feeling of loneliness I felt. And although I would never by any holy shit admit it out loud, I know I felt very alone. But he isn´t really interested in my wellbeing at he just wants money, I had to remind myself to not give into the feeling of relief that somebody actually would take the effort to look after me just because of me not because money, fame or my body. 

I knew that was a foolish though, who would actually put up with my foul personally without getting something out of it? I felt a bitter taste on my tongue. I need to get out of here because if I would be longer under the attention of these intense eyes I knew I would break. I hated Eren. I hated him for nearly being capable tearing down my careful build up walls around me. Nobody has been able to come so close to end my resolve like he just now did. With this simple and kind gesture.

I wanted to shout at him. To tell him to get away from me, to stop his shit already, he wouldn´t get anything out of it. Shout that he shouldn´t tell me what to do. But I knew that being at the emotional state I am now I would only get out angry-sad, helpless huffs and I definitely didn´t want expose my weak self to that stupid fucking brat. So I just tried to level him with my most intimidating death glare and turned on my heel and walked away. Away from the save cover of Eren´s umbrella. Away from the warmth. Away from the light. Away from Eren. Eren that got me into a rollercoaster of feelings within a minimum of time we had been interacting. 

The rain hit my face the wind howled at me putting all his strength into keeping me from walking forward. Like telling me I should stop and wait. Wait for Eren. But I knew that even the wind was lying to me pretending to care for me, so I just walked and as hot pearls of salty water made its way down to my lips I realised that the rain wasn´t the only thing making my face wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh Levi is actually just an odd sad ball of lonelyness and I am so sorry for him. *cry*  
> Anyways thanks for reading annd as always it makes my day when you leave comments and kudos! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. And sorry I hope I will get to update the next chapter sooner than this one.  
> Have a grat day! :)


	10. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is worried and levi s denfenitely not feeling well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I don´t no about this chapter. I don´t really feel confident in my writing at the moment. It just feels meh. But I hope you can enjoy this chapter anyways. :)

-  
Levi  
-  
I was finally finished with showering and semi successfully had been able to lock my emotions away and flush my tears into the gully of the shower. I just kind of was hesistant to open the bathroom door. What if Eren was in our room? He was definitely the least person I wanted to see right now. I placed my right ear on the door and listened. Nothing. At least nothing was moving or making a sound. Eren could still be there. Tch. Just get it over with already. I scolded myself. Since when did I ever tried to evade any kind of confrontation? Nobody and nothing can scare me so easily. Eren can go fuck himself. Who does he thinks he is dealing with?  
I pushed the door open with clenched teeth and a deep scowl in case I had to stare Eren down. But as soon as I noticed he wasn´t there an unbidden sigh escaped my mouth. Tch. With that sigh I noticed slight pain down my throat similar to the feeling when having a cold. But I haven´t catched a cold in years so dismissed the thought and moved on.

I strolled over to my bed and my sight fell onto my nightstand. There was something placed additional to the reading lamp that was originally up there. An empty cup next to a thermos jug with a piece of paper leaned on it. I furrowed my brows and reluctantly took the paper. Messy handwriting jumping in my face.

_Hey Levi, I hope everything is alright with you. You have been looking somewhat off, down there at the field. Anyways I am kind of worried of you being so long in the rain so I asked the hotel for some tea. It´s black one. Not sure which kind exactly. To be honest I don´t really know that much about tea. But yeah c u at lunch._  
_-E. (PS: see what I did there haha :P)_

What? I couldn´t quite believe what I had just read. Who in their right mind fucking does this? That shit is even a bigger gold-digger than I thought.  
I read once over it to be sure I wasn´t seeing things and when I met the word lunch, alarm bells started ringing in my head. I checked the time and inertly wanted to punch a wall because fucking hell I was ten minutes late. And I am the one calling others irresponsible.  
-  
Eren  
-  
I sat at the table oddly enough next to Armin and _Jean_ who seemed to have snatched away Mikasa´s place for lunch. It annoyed me a little bit because I actually wanted to talk to her but since she seemed content being immersed in a quiet conversation with Annie I let it slide. Conversation was flowing and everybody laughed at Reiner play-romantic feeding me across the table with his fork, because I loudly complained about being sore in my arms and not able to cut my meat. Of course I was exaggerating but still Reiner used the opportunity to joke around and the group welcomed the entertainment.  
But when I noticed somebody entering the hall I looked up and every laughter died at my lips. It was Levi. He looked horrible. Don´t get me wrong of course he still got his handsome as hell face and body but he looked ill. He met my eyes and I shot him a worried smile. Maybe he really had been out in the rain too long. Levi glared at me and turned his head. I sighted why is it so difficult to do something right around him? He always seems displeased with the things I am trying, to change things between us for the better. Maybe I just need to work harder.

“Eren.” Jean pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to him. “Mh?” “Were you just looking at L…? Ah nah nevermind. Don´t you think you should train a bit more considering I nearly beat your record at butterfly today?” he shot me a challenging grin. I grinned back. “Never ever Kirschstein are you gonna beat me in butterfly.”  
“Eren, Jean is right you gotta train more. In the afternoon I am not gonna give you any slack.” Armin intertwined crushing my confidence. “What?” I whined. “See what you did there Jean now I am gonna be even more sore at dinner. Thanks a lot” Jean just laughed. “I could feed you like Reiner did just now.” he said in a playful tone wiggling with his eyebrows. “No that´s reserved for me.” Reiner, who I didn´t even thought was listening to our conversation, put in. At his dead serious voice everybody paying attention erupted in laughter.

I was still snickering a bit when suddenly somebody grabbed my shoulder. I looked at Hanji who looked worried and like she was planning something at the same time. “Hey Eren- Sweety I am sorry to interrupt your fun but I need you to come with me.” Confused and suspicious I furrowed my brows. “Uh can´t that wait till I finished eating.” I answered a bit annoyed. “Actually no, it is about Levi.” “Oh what´s wrong? Is he okay?” I stood hastily forgetting the food on my plate. “It is not that drastic just come.” “Ah wait Hanji I could come with you. I have already finished eating. Everything you want from Eren I can surely can do to.” Jean, who was suddenly standing next to me, offered. Huh? That kind of irritated me. Since when wanted Jean to have to do something with Levi.  
Hanji huffed with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Hanji annoyed is a very unusual sight. Maybe there is something really serious going on considering Hanji behaving strange and Levi looking so ill.

“No Jean sorry but Eren is the only one who can do what I need so go sit back down already. Eren follow me.” and with that she grabbed my arm, pulled me after her and over to the table were Levi was sitting. He looked visibly worse then when he had entered the mess hall and I instantly grew worried. Watching him more attentively I noticed him slightly shivering and clenching his teeth as if he was trying to pull himself together. His eyes were shut and he didn´t open them when Hanji and I came.

“Okay here is the thing. Mr. I-keep-on-training-even-when-it starts-purring is definitely not feeling well and isn´t allowed to participate in any training activities today and needs to get a good rest in his bed. Somebody needs to watch over him. It can´t be me because today I am going to evulate the training stats of everyone invidually with Armin and Yrmir to find out what everyone should be working on. So one of the students needs to stay with him. But Ymir doesn't want to spare another of the team mates to watch over him" Ymir simply nodded at that. "Even though a Mr.Someone would be very eager to help." her tone was kind of angry as she shot a furious look to Eld who was sitting next to Levi. This was again some side of Hanji I have never seen before and the way she glared at Eld got me thinking that maybe she was more receptive than other teachers.

Now she addressed me: "So since you are from the swim team and his roommate you are the one who is going to look out for our little cutie patootie." At this Levi slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a vicious glare. "I can take care of myself very well so please cut this shit. " His voice sounded raw and raspy and nope definitely not healthy (but maybe really really sexy when you let the fact slide that he is sporting a serious cold). "I am out of here now." he added and slowly pushed himself up. Hs movements were careful and lacked the usual grace Levi Ackerman normally held his self with. He looked weak

Not thinking about it I instinctively stepped to his side and steadied him by holding his left arm and his right shoulder.  
At this Levi looked me with a mixture of anger and confusion and only then I realised what I was doing.  
"Oh fuck I am sorry." I hastily removed my hands because it seemed like Levi isn't overly fond of touching that is not sexual. "Sorry I kind of acted unconsciously you looked so..." ill, helpless, weak, lonely... all words I wanted to add but I grew more and more aware of the people around us. The soccer team wasn't actually paying attention but minding their own business (food). But Ymir, Eld and Hanji were watching and listening so I bit on my tongue to stop myself from saying any more. Levi didn't seem to approve of that.  
"I looked so what?" he growled at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ehm..." tired my brain usefully supplied. "So tired."  
"Tch whatever just get out of my way brat." with that he turned and left the hall faster than I thought he would be able to, while being in the condition he is.

I looked after him kind of baffled and Hanji let out a sight.  
"Okay Eren you should go after him and look that he gets to your room unharmed. I will organise some medicine and tea. Make sure that he is tucked in when I come he needs some rest." And with mumbling something about Levi being a stupid workaholic in is young age she went her way. I took that as my sign to execute Hanji´s command which I was very eager to follow because Levi really didn´t seem to feel so good. And without minding the others I headed after Levi.  
-  
Levi  
-  
Fucking shit. That was all I could think of while sitting at lunch. My nose had started to get clung and swallowing was nearly impossible. It had been really hard to not let it show. While the others were engaged in some conversation my attention unworthy I tried to get some food down my throat, which was horrible per se but then Eld turned to me with a smug face and a flirty voice and started pestering me about, who would have guessed it, sex. It made me wanting to vomit. With that the headache started and all I could do was hiss at Eld that he should just fucking shut his mouth.

Everything would still have been kind of allright if not Yrmir somehow had catched on about my state, because she of course had to get Hanji. And fucking glasses had to bring the person I least wanted to be involved with right now.  
And then it started getting worse with every second. I saw the way Eren was looking at me with genuine worry all over his face. At least that´s what he makes it look like. But I know better. This is all fake. He is like the others. Not really interested in my wellbeing.

I just needed to get out of there but standing up was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be with my head being clouded and everything dizzy. And it probably showed because suddenly I felt warm soft skin steading me and that kind of was the fucking limit for me. After some words I took all my strength preparing to make a fast exit, it actually worked but as soon as I was out the hall I had to take a break and leaned against the next best wall.

Fuck this was hard. Why did it even get this far. I hadn´t even been out in the rain for so long. I must have catched something additional to that or maybe it was the big weather swing or that I trained so hard or that I don´t sleep that much. Or maybe all of it. Probably all of it. Shit. My head suddenly felt so much heavier. And I started trembling because fuck why did it need to be so cold in this shitty hall way. Fuck if anybody saw me this way right now I would have to kill him and that definitely wasn´t my thing.

With this I took some steps forward but somehow my feet stopped working because suddenly I felt like falling. I should stop it. Where is the ground where should I put my arms? I won´t make it. Well that´s it. Let´s face the fucking hard ground. It will surely leave some horrible marks. I sucked in some breath when I was sure it would be the moment I´ll hit the ground and I anticipated the pain.  
But there was no pain it didn´t come. Somehow the only thing there was, was warmth. Warm strong arms catching me and guarding me from my collision with the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments they really matter and I love reading them.:)  
> Have a nice day!


	11. Missunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said in the comments, that the chapter will be out next monday. I am sorry about that. I knew I shouldn´t set any specific date for it because I can´t deliver on point. I am sorry and the next thing I am sorry for is that this chapter is so short. But I kind of had to cut it and make two out of it. Which on the other hand means that the next chapte is already written and only needs to be prrofread. I would say I will put it up in the evening but than again I shouldn´t make such promises.

As I opened my eyes I was met with emeralds filled with worry. I was laying on a bed. Probably mine and a hand was resting on my forehead.  
"Gosh Levi you really shocked me there for a moment and it seems like you have a bad fever."  
I furrowed my brows looking at the person who was talking. Eren. He was sitting next to a bed on a wooden chair. I sighted inwardly, why can't I get a fucking break from him.  
"Stop it." I managed to growl. Eren looked baffled and hesitantly took his hand away. And I nearly whined at the loss of his touch. Oh god I am so pathetic  
"Stop what?" he asked.  
"Stop fucking pretending that you care. You won't get any money out of me. So don't try so hard."

Eren looked honestly confused. Man this shit was certainly a good fucking actor. Eren sat back in his stool and grew awfully silent a slight frown was on his face as if he was thinking. Tch probably he is contemplating how to get himself out of the situation, without looking like a complete idiot.  
"I don't get it." Eren suddenly blurted out. "Unless you are not some money shitting species I wouldn't know how to get money out of you. So not sense trying right?"  
At that my mouth felt open. Out of all the answers I expected this was certainly not one of them. He must be joking. But the tone he said it with was so serious that it was hard not to believe he meant that honestly. 

"Tch. Don't play dumb on me idiot. I mean that befriending me won't bring you any advantages. Since you are not trying to get sex nor becoming popular the only fucking reason why you are trying so hard to be nice around me must be money. But I don't have money it's my uncle's and even if it would be mine I wouldn't suddenly throw it at you, just because you are pretending to be nice. So just shut up and leave me alone." with that I turned to my right side facing away from Eren and pulling my sheets a little bit together, closing my eyes, hoping that Eren would do as I said and let me be by myself.  
Eren was silent but didn't move and I figured the best course of action right now was just to pretend that I am slightly falling asleep. Because really enough is enough. And I really didn´t want him to think about shitty excuses. 

“Levi oh god. Are you serious right now?” He suddenly blurted out as if he just now understood what I had sad. He sounded so disbelieving and surprised I nearly would have turned around again to see his expression. But then I remembered how good of an actor Eren was so I stayed as I was. “Levi? Please answer?” Oh god now he sounded so serious and if I didn´t knew better, shy. 

What the fuck why can´t I just shut him out. Still I managed to not react to him. Now Eren sighted and stood up and I felt relieve wash over me, but that wasn´t the only feeling I experienced. I kind of felt oddly disappointed that he was actually leaving. Fuck and that´s why I don´t trust people because they are all the same greedy fucking hypocrites and fake. I felt like vomiting until I sensed that instead of going away he seemed to move closer and suddenly I felt my bed tip under the weight of another body. “Levi please let me talk to you, I know you are awake.” He softly put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched, giving away that I am actually really not sleeping. I let out a groan and turned to him shooting me my best glare. 

At that Eren just smiled softly and his whole face was dunked in warmth. Then opened his fucking kissable, soft round lips again. “Thanks. I guess you really misunderstood something. I don´t really want to have anything out of being nice to you. My father is a doctor and if I wanted I actually had enough money. And in addition to that I am the worst liar in the whole world. Like seriously." He let out a small huff. "Mum always told me that my ears get red when I lie and that she would always know if I am lying." He chuckled slightly and his eyes glanced away as if he was looking in the past quelling in his memories. Then he looked back to me und graced me with a small somewhat melancholic smile. "I didn't believe her and tried to get away with a lie here and there, but she always knew and somewhere along the way I gave up trying." 

Even though I was still wary of Eren something inside me believed him and even if I was slightly uncomfortable with how intimate out conversation somehow got I couldn't stop myself from asking.  
"What happened? To your mum I mean?"  
Now his smile turned utterly sad. "She died when I was 10. Cancer." He said nothing more but that was probably all he was able to. I don't why but somehow seeing him like that tucked on my heart strings. "Mine died too. I was six. Not cancer though, AIDS." At that he nodded and carefully took my hand and enclosed it with both of his. He didn't say anything and it felt right. With the exchange of these family tragedies somehow all my initial anger and restlessness got washed away. We were in a bubble of mutual understanding and camaraderie and it was so strange but at the same time so fucking wonderful. I haven't felt so close to somebody since I was six, even if I dispised him just some moments ago. I couldn't get myself to despise him now, he was so honest and true and I was actually the biggest idiot to not see his sincerity. That's what you get for being an asshole with immense trust issues. 

"Eren" I said my voice hoarse and me suddenly growing aware of Eren's hand around mine. I felt anxious about that but didn't want to remove mine in fear it would ruin the moment. Because honestly I needed this.  
"Mh?" he looked at me questioningly.  
"I'm sorry for behaving like an ass. Not just now but…". He shook his head disrupting my words.  
"Don't worry, I already forgot about it." he said ever so softly and smiled. Damn why was his smile so fucking beautiful.  
"Hey Levi..." Eren started but suddenly was disrupted by Hanji swinging the door open a tablet with presumably medicine in her hands, swallowing the words Eren would have said. With a small unaudible puff our bubble was gone and I hastily pulled my hand out of his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to read comments, thanks for everyone who gifts me with them :)


	12. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a cutie when he is ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am sorry. The charger of my laptop broke and it took me ages to replace it. And then I was somehow not motivated enough to write on this story and I suddenly didn´t like it anymore. So I started writing a new one. And I feel really guilt because I nearly abandoned this one. But then I remembered all your sweet comments and kudos and forced myself to write on it again and actually had a lot of fun! So you guys commenting saved this story in the end Thanks!!  
> As to the new chapter it is kin of short. But really sweet and it might seem unrealistic that Levi is opening up so much now. But please consinder that he is currently ill and needs lots of, lots of love and caring because he normally doesn´t get it! Even though he would never admit that out lout!

"Hey you guys. I'm sorry I took so long but here I am with all that our little sweety needs." I shot her a glare and already felt the headache coming back. She sat the tablet on my night stand next to the untouched tea Eren got me.

"So why are you both so quiet. You don't need to be shy around me you can tell me what you're been talking before I entered. And please don't spare the details." She wiggled her Eyebrows and I rolled my eyes at her because seriously what we talked about was nothing like she imagined and none of her business.

Eren chuckled. "We talked how bad of a liar I am. Among other things."  
At that Hanji laughed. "That's so true! Your ears turn red and you wear your emotions on your sleeve all the time."  
Eren mock pouted "It's not that bad."  
"Oh yes it is and we both know it." Hanji reinforced.  
"Okay maybe you are right but don't tell anyone only my friends are allowed to know." he said with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Why thank you I always hoped we would be friends but I was never sure. You know because of the whole teacher student should uphold a professional relationship thing."  
Eren beamed at her. "Sure we are friends! Screw the rules."

Hanji cackled at that while I silently wondered if I was included in the term friends since I now knew that when he lied his ears got red. Surely he just meant that for Hanji. I knew it would be so unrealistic for him to suddenly call me a friend when all I did until now was being a big ass coward. But something in me hoped he purposely included me. And that scared me. How can he have such an effect on me? It scared the shit out of me but still I was tempted to task. Did you mean me too? In actual hope he would say yes.  


"Did I mean what?" Eren asked looking confused and with that I realised that I must have said my question out loud. Shit what should I say now? Why do my cheeks suddenly start to feel so hot. Fuck I hope that's the fever. I opened my mouth to tell him it was nothing important but Hanji stopped me in my tracks.  


"Aww. I think our Levi wants to know if you meant him too when you talked about friends. Isn't he a cutie?" Hanji squeaked. I wanted to snap and glare at her but honestly I was too embarrassed. How did Hanji figure out what I wanted to say? Can she read me that easily? It is clearly not a good idea to underestimate that woman.  


But Eren's eyes lit up in surprise. Shit he probably hadn't even considered me as something remotely to a friend. But what do I actually care. Okay fuck in reality I cared a fucking lot.  
"Of course you are my friend." he smiled but then faltered a bit "if you want that is." he added somewhat timidly.

I was shocked how he can open up so much to me when I have been nothing but mean to him.

"I wouldn't have anything against it." I mumbled. Talking about being an ass. At that Eren chuckled delightful and I managed a weak smile. I suddenly felt very tired and weak.

Hanji seemed to notice, “Okay munchkin just take one pill of this medicine and drink a bit of that tea I just brought you. Here you're got the thermostat so Eren can take your temperature. That should be all. I am out now. Take care.” And with that she swirled out of the room.

Eren looked at me a bit baffled and let out a slight chuckle. “Sometimes I sure think she is crazy.” I snorted at that. “Definitely.” Eren snickered another time. “Okay good let me take your temperature now.”

With that he moved closer and lifted my right arm to put the thermostat in my armpit which made me cringe inwardly because that was kind of gross. But Eren didn't seem to be bothered by it and proceeded his ways. He gave me one pill of the medicine and provided me with a glass of water, all with tender carefulness.  If I hadn't been that exhausted I probably would snap at him to stop treating me like a kid and that I can handle everything on my own, because seriously I was a grown up man. The problem was I was too tired and felt too sick to say something and actually didn't want to handle it all on my own. How did  I turned into such a weakling within less then two days. Fuck why has Eren such an effect on me?  
"So it's time to check the thermostat." alarmed by that I hastily took it out of my armpit to prevent him from doing it himself because honestly everything concerning armpits was just so gross ugh.  
I read the temperature and groaned loudly. It was obviously too high to not be fever. I wordlessly gave the thermostat to Eren.

“God Levi. You have fever!” Eren exclaimed. It irritated me that he sounded so worried and I wanted to snap at him. But I reconsidered because somehow we got to a point where we don´t tear at each other’s throat and maybe with a bit of work I could keep it that way. But then again, friendships somehow never work out for me. With that bitter thought, I turned around in bed to face away from Eren, ignoring his remark. I closed my eyes and somehow noticed that Eren was saying something but before I could register what it was I drifted away into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thinlk it really is fueling my writing. Thanks again!  
> If you would be interested in checking out my other work, [Who are you?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9091687/chapters/20669149)  
> It might not look so promising right now, but it is going to be awesome, I hope :D  
> <3


	13. Dressing room encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not so pleasant dressing room encounter one would wish for.

The next day I felt significantly better. But still not good enough to move out of my bed. At least not for breakfast. Which made me sour. I loved my breakfast and to miss out on my morning tea made the whole thing extra sour for me. Even if I made it down to the hall. Our breakfast time would be over already. I looked over to Eren´s bed. He of course was not missing out on it. I knew that it was irrational for me to be angry at him for that. Because why should he stay here with me sleeping. We are not even friends, even though he was claiming it yesterday. My delirious state of illness was readily accepting his assurance but thinking of it now, I knew we were at best just acquaintances. And even if we were friends it would be useless for him to just sit there and entertain me and missing out on breakfast too. But whatever who cared anyway? In the end I am good on my own. I have made it so far without anybody. I don´t need anyone now.

Then the door to our room got opened and in came Eren. He was fumbling with the door with one hand while he balanced a tabled of food on the other hand and it all looked very risky. A few seconds it looked like everything would fall down and I was ready to spring into action even if I totally didn´t feel like helping the idiot. But a clean floor was worth the effort. But Eren composed himself and as soon as he managed that he shot me a proud smile, like he accomplished something that guaranteed praise. I wouldn´t have wondered if he had suddenly grown a wagging tail. I tched inwardly.

“Hey you are up already.” Eren said and mad his way to my bed. “Look I got you breakfast.” I sat up in bed and propped ma back against the wall. It felt strange him bringing me breakfast and caring about me. However I kind of had to admit that it was much appreciated. Still something in my brain thought it would be a good idea to say stupid shit as soon as Eren tentatively put the tablet on my lap.

“What are you doing? Do you even think about that there could get crumps in the bed or that I spill something?” As soon as I said it I knew it was definitely not a good idea. Why couldn´t I just thank him. Especially because he brought tea and fruit and cereal. Eren looked at me somewhat shocked. Like he never expected such a reaction out of someone who just got breakfast brought to his bed. And fuck if that didn´t make me feel guilty.

As he now spoke it didn´t sound like Eren at all. It wasn´t his temperamental anger speaking, it was pure cold. “Sorry should I take it back?” he asked with clipped words. “No! I am so..” I was about to apologise but he interrupted me. “As you wish.” He then took his towel and his trunks and wordlessly left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Eren_

 

When I heard Levis criticism I couldn´t believe it. Was he serious? I just brought him his breakfast and all he has to say that something could fall onto the bed. Like seriously what happened. Just yesterday everything seemed to be going alright and now he was being an asshole again. Fuck I said I will try to befriend him, but like this it´s pointless. I walked down the corridor. Still fuming. Inwardly I knew the next time I will see him I will try again begin nice to him, because I was too determined to quit just like that. But there was only so much I could take at a time. Maybe I was overreacting because, I actually should knew that Levi often behaves like an asshole but otherwise, he could sometimes get a grip on himself too.

I reached the stair case as I heard someone call my name. I turned around and to my surprise saw Levi standing there. He wore a oversized shirt and it looked like he hastily had put on some pyjama pants and socks because all seemed to not be sitting on his body quite right. Cute. “What are you doing here?” I asked and to my dismay it sounded more concerned than angry. But I was concerned because what was Levi doing out of his bed when he was ill? Fuck I care too much. Why does this always happen to me? I thought bitterly.

Levi came nearer and because I didn´t want him to strain himself I closed the distance between us too. When we were just one meter apart Levi spoke up. “Eren look, I am sorry. I didn´t meant what I said that way.” I looked at him not saying anything. Because he´d better say some more, that half assed apology isn´t getting him anywhere. Levi fidgeted, which was unusual he seemed so insecure about himself right now, that I had half a mind to just stop this nonsense and forgive him already. But no, sometimes I am petty too. I thought childlike and felt a bit guilty about it.

“Fuck, I am not good at this, I don´t apologise often.”  
“Ah should I feel honoured now?” I snapped annoyed. Partially about him behaving like he did, partially about me. “No…ugh that is not what I meant. Okay look I know you have every right to make it hard for me, because yes I was behaving like an asshole. I do it all the time and I normally don´t care because, why should I? But you have been nice to me. Like I mean you brought fucking breakfast to bed and all I did was complaining that there might get crumps in it. I am sorry.” He looked up at me nearly pleadingly and I was just about to tell him that it was okay when he continued. “And yesterday was really nice of you too. I am sorry again. I don´t know what it is why I say such shit sometimes. Maybe it is supposed to be a natural protection mechanism. But I…” Levi let out a sigh and seemed to be at loss with his words, he raked his fingers through his hair and looked so lost it hurt me. So I decided to put an end to his misery.

I smiled and said. “It´s okay. I was really mad though, because seriously I would have been happy with just a small nod of acknowledgement.“ I chuckled. “But don´t worry it´s already forgotten.” Levis sagged with a sight of apparently relief he let out. He looked up at me with an expression so shy it couldn´t be able to belong to the Levi Ackerman everybody knew. But I knew this side of Levi. And I liked it very much. It what was worth fighting for. For every mean insult and comment he threw at me, I now knew that it would be worth enduring it. Because Levi in himself was actually a pure soul. Looking past his crude exterior and behaviour was actually a really genuine guy.

“Good” he said somewhat awkwardly “Uhm I am sorry for holding you up and making you late for your training. I am going to leave now.” He said somewhat timidly and made a move to turn around. I instinctively grabbed his wrist to stop him and smiled at him when he looked back at me. “It´s no problem, Hanji actually gave me permission to pass training for looking out for you.”  
“What? But do you really want to be missing out on so much training?”   
“Mh Armin is not going to take it easy on me in the afternoon training but I like a challenge… and spending time with you, actually.”

Levi looked surprised for a moment but then got back to his impassive face again. He shrugged said nonchalantly “Okay.” His cheeks thoughtlooked slightly tinted with color, but sadly he turned around so fast that I couldn´t examine it further. It might have just been the light though. As Levi moved into the direction of our room I noticed, I still had my hand around his wrist and removed it hastily so we could go on.

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi_

 

When we were back in our room I crawled into my bed and Eren put the tray down on my lap again but this time not in icy but in content silence. I managed to let the corners of my mouth to twitch up slightly it wasn´t even that hard with Eren around now. Then I reached for the tea. But as soon as the liquid hit my mouth I grimaced, because of course it had gone cold. I was about to complain again, stopped however when I remembered that Eren was there and I didn´t want come off as ungrateful again. So I just swallowed the bit down and set it back as if nothing had happened.

But of course Eren had noticed. “Is something wrong with the tea? I didn´t know which to choose there was so many. I just took the black one again.” “No. The flavour is fine.” I intercepted. “It just had gotten cold.”   
“Oh okay I should bring you fresh one then.” Eren concluded and already had his hands on the cup. But I was faster and reached for the cup and locked the item and Erens hand within mine. “There is no need to do this”. Eren seemed a bit surprised but then his expression turned into determination. “But you apparently don´t like it when your tea is cold. I will go and bring fresh one.” God why must he always be so persistent? But no this time he won´t go out of his way for me again. I tightened my grip on his hand a bit and added. “No. I don´t want to waste things so I will drink this tea.” I said it in a more serious tone to leave no place for discussion.

It kind of seemed to work, because the tension left Eren´s body and he sighted. He let himself fall on on the chair that still stood beside my bed. “As you wish.” He said defeated but smiled at me. And suddenly I grew aware of my hands around his. His skin was warm and the realisation sent pleasant sparkles, I couldn´t quite explain, tingling down my arms. I didn´t want to let go, but I knew it would be awkward if I held on. Still I couldn´t suppress the urge to brush over his knuckles with my right hand and then hastily let go, avoiding to meet his eyes. Fuck why is my heart beating so fast and why does my face feel so hot? Ugh it feels like then in the hallway when Eren said he likes to spend time with me. I hated this feeling. Why can´t I be normal around him? Eren´s voice pulled me out of my thoughts, reminding me that I should take my meds.

The morning passed rather pleasantly, nothing too much happened. It was oddly nice spending it with Eren. He had an uncomplicated way of talking. I now knew that he absolutely loved the ocean and was elated that we are spending our training time here, that he loves Avatar the last Air bender series and was genuinely upset that I haven´t watched it yet. He insisted then that we needed to watch it together once we got back from the camp. I had given in but mostly because I knew that it wouldn´t actually happen. Eren surely wouldn´t want to have to do anything with me once we were back. And that was okay, I wasn´t really set on keeping in touch either. Or at least that was what I told myself. Somewhere in between our conversation I must have dozed off because Eren woke me up for lunch to ask if I felt fit enough to go to the mess hall myself. And I actually felt more than fit again.

So it happened that we went down to the hall and since we were the first ones of our group and one of the staff members said it was okay for us to sit down already if we didn´t eat anything, we did that and waited for our teams. When they came some of them seemed to be surprised to see us sitting together at a table. The first to comment was Jean. “Don´t you want to sit with us Eren?” It sounded fairly neutral, but the glare he directed at me surely wasn´t. What was up with this asshole? “Why don´t you guys join us?” Eren said excited. He looked up to my cousin who was just approaching the table. “What do you think, Mikasa..ah and Armin?” Eren addressed the boy that was following right behind Mikasa. “Don´t you think mixing it up a bit would be a good idea?” MIkasa looked at him nonchalantly and then glanced at myself for a second. She finally shrugged slightly and sat down next to Eren and Armin did next to her.

“Oh wow Eren I didn´t thought you would follow my advice about not fighting and keeping the training moral up.” The blonde said. Eren frowned “This isn´t actually for your training morals, but if it helps I won´t complain.” The frown morphed into a smile that I couldn´t help but stare at. The others from ours team joined up and our groups then really mixed up on different tables a little. And it actually turned into a nice lunch. If it wasn´t for the continuous glares I got from Jean and the few not so friendly stares Reiner sent me. Why they behaved so hostile I couldn´t fathom but maybe they just didn´t like me because of how I usually behave. I couldn´t actually blame them for that though.

I joined training that afternoon, even when Hanji warned me to don´t overdo it. It was nice to back to soccer and I really played more carefully. After training, I went back to the dressing room of the swimming team. Eren and I had agreed to meet up there and head back to our room, because we only had one key and we actually could stand each other now. However when I got there the door to the dressing room was open and empty. I entered hesitant, maybe I had understood something weong? But no I remember clearly that this where were agreed to meet. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe they weren´t finished yet. I decided that I should check the swimming pool and turned around to nearly collide with no other than Jean.

I tched in distaste. “Get out of the way.” I barked. Jean clearly as happy to see me as I was, seeing him, didn´t spare with any arguing words. Just spitting “He is already gone if you are looking for Eren.” Out of some reason that stung more than any insult he could have said. “ Ah seems like you agreed upon meeting here. Well he might have gotten already behind your plan.”

Now he was talking bullshit.“What are you talking about?” I said taking a threating step towards him. Jean didn´t seem impressed.

“I am talking about how you are being nice just to get into his pants! You can´t fool anyone it is way too obvious.”

I was taken aback. Did Eren really think that? Yeah it was true that I wanted to fuck him at first. But now things have changed, I actually liked Eren and wanted to give this friends thing another chance. “That´s not true. I respect his choices regarding his sexual life. Fuck you. You don´t know anything about me.”

“Right and why are you suddenly so nice to him?”

“That is none of your business. Like really what is your deal?” Why was he so edgy all the time when it came to Eren? And then it hit me. “You like him, you like him more than in a platonic way.”

He was silent for a second. “Fuck you!” Was all he said then.

“No fuck you. I don´t care if you like him that way! Just leave me alone. I see Eren as a friend and I don´t do relationships either so let me be.”

“I don´t believe you. You just wanna fuck him because he is one of the few that don´t would just cease to your advances. But I won´t let you hurt him. I will do everything in my power that he doesn´t like you. So you can´t harm him.” Jean spat and my mind went into overdrive.

I was already at a point where I had to accept that I didn´t want Eren to not like me. He was one of the few people who showed interest to actually befriend me because of whoe I was and not how popular, rich or handsome I was. The fought of Jean changing Eren´s mind about me made my blood coil inside me and at the same time I felt powerless. I inwardly panicked I didn´t want this. I stepped forward and pushed Jean against a locker behind him and grabbed him roughly at the collar of his shirt. “You don´t fucking dare. This is important to me. Stay out of my way and don´t you lie to Eren.”

And then the door to the dressing room opened and Eren stepped in. It took seconds that his expression of surprise on his face turned into confusion. And I looked back up to Jean to realise that I might look like a total Jackass right now. I was about to loose my grip when suddenly Jeans lips clashed with mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments :) <3


End file.
